


Поддержка

by TreggiDi



Series: Поддержка [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Труппа Королевского балета Ковент-Гардена отправляется на гастроли в Москву, чтобы выступить на сцене Большого театра со скандальным, авангардным и… совершенно не готовым спектаклем. У них есть только пара недель для того, чтобы создать настоящую рождественскую сказку, а положение осложняет то, что труппа раскололась на два лагеря: «мальчики», танцующие современный балет, и «классики», приверженцы традиций.Закулисные интриги, большие надежды и любовь, рожденная на стыке двух враждующих лагерей… Нет повести прекраснее на свете, чем повесть о рождественском балете!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Поддержка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест «Мы пишем историю!» на «Polyjuice Potion»  
> По заявке Snensa, которая хотела: ГП/СС, рейтинг и размер любой, немагическое AU. Вместо Хогвартса – балетная школа при труппе Королевского балета Ковент-Гардена, если действие происходит в Англии, или балетное училище при Большом театре, если действие происходит в России. Снейп все еще танцует, его амплуа – партии злодеев. Гарри – подающий большие надежды танцор.

Москва – это, прежде всего, аэропорт. Каждый новый город – это аэропорт, и, сложив мозаику всех аэропортов, что видели артисты Королевского балета Ковент-Гардена, можно получить круглый земной шарик.

Дымящийся кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках, гул объявлений и голосов, ожидание багажа – тридцать черных сумок с логотипом театра… мужчины и женщины устало перешучиваются, обсуждают что-то, кидая взгляды по сторонам. Едва заметное разделение не бросается в глаза, но все же существует: в одной стороне «классики», в другой – «мальчики». Северус усмехается, прослеживая взглядом невидимую границу; усмехается по привычке, хотя давно уже не видит ничего веселого в войне двух школ. Молчаливое недовольство «классиков», вражда, шепотки и возмущения, ходящая где-то по рукам петиция, в которой артисты требуют увольнения нового хореографа… Северус лишь надеется, что все это не зайдет слишком далеко.

Он был в России три или четыре раза… кажется, все же четыре. Трижды – в Москве. Но знает о ней ничтожно мало – лишь то, что успел увидеть из окошка автобуса, то, что понял по гостиничным номерам и репетиционным залам, а также благодаря коротким и стереотипным экскурсиям, в те два раза, когда у труппы хватило времени после спектакля проехать по городу. Конечно, их возили на Красную площадь, на Старый и Новый Арбат (Северус тогда еще долго думал, отчего Новый зовется Новым), а еще к храму.

Вот Гарри в Москве впервые. Если уж совсем начистоту, он впервые покинул Англию, впервые летел на самолете. Прежде Гарри лишь ездил на пригородных поездах. Самым далеким его путешествием была поездка из родного Эденбриджа в Лондон. Если бы пару лет назад ему кто-то сказал, что он будет в труппе Ковент-Гардена, да еще и выступать в Большом театре, да еще и играть главную роль… о, Гарри бы не смеялся. Он бы просто размахнулся и ударил бы, потому что решил бы, что над ним издеваются.

В кармане у Гарри початая пачка леденцов – его угостила добрая стюардесса, когда увидела, что Гарри едва справляется с тошнотой и страхом полета. Она улыбнулась, заглянула ему в глаза и протянула леденцы.

«Впервые летите, сэр?»

Эту девушку звали Мария. Она только что в служебном туалете сделала тест на беременность и на высоте в тысячи футов от земли узнала, что ждет ребенка. Но Гарри запомнил ее как «добрую леди с конфетами». Он сунул руку в карман, перебирая рассыпавшиеся по подкладке липкие карамельки, и широко улыбнулся.

Гарри многого ждал как от этой поездки, так и от жизни в целом. И Ральф, балетмейстер и руководитель их танцевальной труппы, поддерживал его оптимизм: «Ты станешь великим, Гарри, я уже сейчас это вижу» – вот что говорил Ральф Пферд.

Несколько фактов о Ральфе: он любит пририсовывать усы к любой фотографии, что попадется под руку. Когда он чувствует приближение экзистенциального кризиса, то смотрит «Симпсонов». В ранней юности Ральф был организатором демонстраций, причем ему было все равно, против чего протестовать. У Ральфа круглые щеки и рыжие брови, а еще Ральф носит дурацкие квадратные очки с простыми стеклами (из-за зеленой оправы). Ральф не верит в приметы, зато верит в духов и призраков, потому что однажды видел призрак своего двоюродного дедушки Ханселя. И хотя Ральф Пферд – новый балетмейстер труппы Королевского Ковент-Гардена, да и вообще известный в творческих кругах человек, он ведет себя как «свой человек» и настаивает, чтобы его звали по имени. Когда Гарри об этом узнал, он подумал, что, будь у него такая фамилия, он бы тоже предпочитал панибратство.

Гарри посчастливилось попасть в «круг избранных». Когда тридцатилетний Ральф Пферд устал от постоянных мытарств (а надо сказать, его приглашали то в один театр, то в другой, на разных концах света, потому что «своего» театрального гнезда Ральф не имел), он решил набрать труппу именно таких танцоров, которые нужны ему для его супероригинальных спектаклей. Направление, в котором он работал, сам Ральф характеризовал как температурные танцы, или же новую школу, а труппе дал название «Деревянные Крылья» – в честь небезызвестной истории о Дедале и Икаре.

Впрочем, «Деревянные Крылья» – это было официальное название, для журналистов и телевизионщиков, а сам Ральф называл танцоров просто – «мои мальчики». Среди его «мальчиков» были только лучшие – как прославившиеся молодые танцоры, не соблазнившиеся уходом в попсу, так и самородки, такие, как Гарри. Ральф всюду раструбил о наборе труппы и устроил просмотр на открытой площадке в Лондоне; желающих было столько, что Ральф просидел там до поздней ночи, да и другие претенденты, показав себя, оставались на скамейках. Импровизированный концерт привлек внимание жителей города, и журналисты, конечно, были тут как тут. Очередь Гарри подошла в три ночи. Желтые фонари освещали плоскую площадку, на которой обычно играли в баскетбол или катались на роликах. Гарри танцевал как проклятый. Как святой. Он танцевал так, словно делал это первый и последний раз в жизни.

Потому что он каждый раз так танцевал.

Гарри особо ни на что не надеялся. Он просто увидел объявление в газете, собрал вещи и смотался в Лондон, не предупредив родню – тетю и дядю, с которыми жил. Трясся в поезде несколько часов, потом долго искал площадку, спрашивая у прохожих, а потом…

У себя в Эденбридже Гарри ходил в балетную школу. Звезд с неба не хватал, потому что не доставало организованности, да и учиться Гарри не умел. Но было в нем что-то… скрытая страсть, которая выплескивалась именно в танце. Да, так оно и было – техника плохая, зато каждое движение было насыщено энергией и изяществом, все тело превращалось в живой огонь, трепещущий, изгибающийся, взлетающий в воздух.

Гарри получил письмо спустя две недели. Он сидел за столом на кухне, рукав его рубашки попал в миску с молоком и хлопьями, но Гарри этого не видел – он читал.

«С радостью хотим сообщить Вам, что по результатам…»

Гарри всегда это смущало – эти внезапные слова с Большой Буквы посреди предложения. Он перечитал письмо три или четыре… да, кажется, четыре раза, а потом вскочил, опрокинув стул, завопил и кинулся прочь из дома. Его тетя Петунья, страдающая хроническими мигренями, глядела в окно, как ее племянник носится по саду, прыгая, кувыркаясь и вскидывая вверх руки.

Тетя Петунья, хоть и не знала ничего ни о просмотре, ни о письме, не удивилась такому поведению. В глубине души она всегда знала, что ее племянник – ненормальный.

Кажется, именно тогда Гарри впервые ощутил это. Момент абсолютного счастья. Такого сильного, что оно не умещается в теле и бьет во все стороны лучами света. Мгновения немыслимого, непереносимого, неохватного счастья, когда понимаешь, что счастливей ты уже никогда не будешь, но даже эта мысль тебя не расстраивает.

Если сейчас спросить Северуса о таком моменте в его жизни, он крепко задумается. Он редко чувствует себя счастливым, а если чувствует, то всегда пугается, что понесет за это наказание. Это неосознанный страх, который Северус не смог бы выразить словами – но всякий раз, если ему хорошо, он чувствует себя виноватым, он чувствует себя в опасности и ждет, что случится что-то ужасное, что раз и навсегда опустит его с небес на землю. Чаще всего так и случается.

В несчастье Северусу куда комфортней, это его привычное состояние. Северус нелегкий человек, его никто бы не смог назвать душой компании или весельчаком. Он хорошо танцует, и положил на алтарь танца всю свою жизнь, но даже это воспринимает как жертву и отречение, а не как дар или радость. Он танцует хорошо, его техника безупречна, его лицо – очень характерное, яркое, запоминающееся, хотя и некрасивое, – раз и навсегда определило амплуа. Без малого двадцать лет танцуя в Ковент-Гардене, Северус успел сыграть практически всех известных злодеев.

Да, именно так. Двадцать лет в Ковент-Гардене, и еще долгий путь к Королевскому театру. Северус танцевал всегда, сколько себя помнил. В раннем детстве он занимался сначала в балетной школе, потом с частным учителем, после поступил в академию. Сейчас ему тридцать восемь, и это совсем не балетный возраст. Да, мастера балета танцуют и в семьдесят, и срывают шквал аплодисментов, но… Северус никогда не был настолько хорош. Он знает, и все знают: скоро ему придется покинуть большую сцену. Северуса ждет судьба большинства людей, отдавших театру всех себя, без остатка, – либо быть брошенным в огромном пустом мире без единственного смысла жизни, либо… остаться в театре любыми правдами и неправдами, пусть даже в ущерб гордости, пусть даже помогать бестолковым юнцам разминаться и ставить стопы. Северусу уже предложили должность педагога по танцу в профессиональном училище при театре, разумеется, он согласился, хотя сама мысль о том, чтобы не танцевать, приводит его в ужас. Северус не может не думать о том, что это его последние гастроли и, очень возможно, последнее выступление. Обычно последний выход танцора обставляется с большой помпой, там и шампанское после занавеса, и шумные проводы в «большой мир» с лжебодрыми речами, плохо сочетаемыми с ужасом и облегчением в глазах говорящих: «Хорошо, что это не я; хорошо, что мне еще долго такое не грозит». Северус и сам думал так не раз, провожая старших коллег на пенсию. А теперь, когда время настало, он не ждет никаких проводов – не в этом случае. За все годы работы в театре Северус так и не обзавелся друзьями, да и в свете последних событий стал практически изгоем в их тесном коллективе.

«Предатель!» – так крикнула ему в лицо Энид, у нее неподражаемо получаются гримасы, особенно гримаса отвращения и обжигающей ненависти, которая не задевает внутри ничего, потому что не имеет никаких личных оснований, а скорее идейное, абстрактное чувство.

Хотите узнать кое-что об Энид? Она ужасно боится захлебнуться. Дело в том, что ей часто снится один и тот же сон: она стоит в ночной рубашке посреди Темзы, и воды только по щиколотки. Но как только она пытается сделать шаг или хотя бы просто пошевелиться, под ее ногами появляется яма, в которую Энид падает. И кругом только вода. Когда Энид принимает ванну, она всегда оставляет дверь открытой – в надежде, что, если вдруг она соскользнет и уйдет с головой под воду, кто-нибудь услышит и спасет ее. У Энид светлые глаза, вытянутое лицо и такие маленькие ладони, что они кажутся детскими. Вот этими детскими ладошками она хлопнула о стол, замусоренный пеплом и крошками, и крикнула: «Предатель!» – глядя прямо Северусу в глаза.

И он, разумеется, посчитал выше собственного достоинства ей что-либо отвечать.

Теперь Северус слегка жалеет об этом. Возможно, ему стоило что-то сказать, как-то объяснить им, всем им – его коллегам, его давним знакомым, его братьям и сестрам по сцене – свое поведение. Объяснить, что здесь нет подхалимства и заискивания перед новым балетмейстером, просто он не хочет враждебно относиться к чужакам лишь оттого, что они чужие и пришли со стороны. Ведь если Ральф Пферд предлагает новую концепцию, ее стоит хотя бы опробовать, прежде чем ставить клеймо «безвкусица».

Северус тоже был сторонником классической школы. Да и как иначе? Не с его стажем увлекаться современными танцами. Однако он не может не замечать красоту пластичных движений, смелых решений и экспрессивности танцев «мальчиков».

Честно говоря, одного конкретного «мальчика».

***

За ними прибыл автобус, специальный автобус для «гостей Большого театра». Так уж выпало, что Гарри пришлось сесть рядом с Северусом. Все другие места были заняты, а Северус сидел один. Гарри жутко хочется сесть к окну и глядеть на московские улицы, которые они будут проезжать, но просить у Северуса поменяться местами Гарри не решился.

«Мальчики» практически не общаются с «классиками», так уж повелось. Сначала Гарри робел перед заслуженными танцорами и балеринами и поэтому двух слов связать не мог, а потом просек, что никто из местных, театральных, не стремится общаться с «мальчиками». Северус же был самым суровым и сердитым на вид, среди всех остальных он резко выделялся. Гарри запомнил его сразу же, когда Ральф завел их знакомиться с труппой: Северус стоял, скрестив руки на груди, он был высокий, хмурый и неприветливый и весь в черном. Он походил на Барад-Дур, башню Саурона, какой ее представлял Гарри, читая «Властелина Колец», – неприступная, зловещая и внушающая невольный трепет.

Конечно, потом им пришлось общаться – на репетициях, во время обсуждений различных сцен и все такое. Но это было общение по работе, и только по работе. И даже тогда Северус словно выражал мысли вслух, а не участвовал в диалоге. Он глядел куда-то в сторону и говорил тихим низким голосом, от которого мурашки шли по коже. А лично к Гарри он обратился лишь однажды – отчитал его за то, что Гарри бегает в балетках по коридору.

Гарри тогда весь был расхристанный, в расстегнутой рубашке поверх трико, волосы мокрые. Северус на секунду даже остолбенел, увидев, как парень бежит ему навстречу – легкие шаги, мягкие подошвы балеток шлепают по каменному полу. И лишь потом рассвирепел, гаркнул что-то яростно – он уже не помнит, что именно, суть послания заключалась в том, что насколько надо быть безмозглым танцору, исполняющему главную партию, чтобы бегать полураздетым по холоду? Все танцоры прежде всего заботятся о тепле, кутаются в шали и кофты, избегают сквозняков. Мышцы во время репетиций и выступлений разогреты, и велика опасность сорвать их или застудить, тогда уже – никаких танцев на долгое время. Теплые гетры, двое носков, толстые тапки, иногда все сразу. И Гарри – легкий, стремительный, как видение в полутемном коридоре, с мокрыми от пота волосами. Северус отчитал его, и мальчишка пристыжено сбавил шаг, обошел чуть ли не по стеночке, стараясь не коснуться даже случайно, а когда они с Северусом разминулись, снова побежал – Северус слышал, как удалялся звук его быстрых шагов. Он даже остановился, чтобы послушать это. Глупо, конечно.

Теперь Гарри сидит рядом, на соседнем кресле, елозит, вздыхает, тянет шею. Он был слишком взбудоражен, еще там, в Лондоне, когда они садились на самолет, – вел себя как избалованный ребенок в парке аттракционов, слишком громко и быстро говорил, смеялся, хватал Ральфа за руку – у них, видимо, дружеские отношения, потому что Ральф хлопал Гарри по плечу и что-то добродушно втолковывал. В самолете Северус сидел впереди и не видел, что творилось с мальчишкой, но стоило им спуститься с трапа, как в поле зрения снова появилась вихрастая макушка. Гарри, похоже, в первый раз так далеко от дома. Северус следит за ним искоса, прячет улыбку – когда-то и он… когда-то и он… улыбка быстро становится грустной, а после пропадает совсем. Они проезжают мимо Храма Василия Блаженного, и Гарри привстает, схватившись за спинку кресла, смотрит в окно. Северус уже открывает рот, чтобы предложить поменяться местами, и тут Ральф зовет Гарри – он сидит рядом с водителем, смотрит в лобовое стекло.

– Гарри! – зовет Ральф, обернувшись. – Иди сюда, я расскажу тебе о Москве!

И Гарри уходит.

***

Весь первый день они репетируют. Ральф говорит, они будут репетировать без перерыва, а отдыхать – по дороге из репетиционного зала в столовую и обратно. Но Ральф соврал: обед они пропускают, а ужинают прямо в зале.

Каждый репетиционный зал пахнет по-своему. Тот, что был в балетной школе, пах потом и свежей краской. Тот, что в Новой Школе Ральфа, – мастикой и сухими мандариновыми корками. Зал в Ковент-Гардене был поистине огромным, он пах простором, пылью и канифолью, а еще – совсем немного – сырым бетоном.

Зал, который им выделили в Большом театре, пахнет лаком для дерева, холодным зеркальным стеклом и коврами. В Большом театре пахнет коврами всюду, хотя спроси кто-нибудь у Гарри, что это за запах, он бы не смог толком объяснить.

Северус о таких глупостях не думает. Он целиком сосредоточен на спектакле, он хочет делать все идеально, он хочет блистать во время своего последнего выступления. Северус никогда не «блистал» – так, как это делают юные и талантливые самородки вроде Гарри, те, от которых не ждут ничего особенного и потому приходят в восхищение от их ослепительного таланта. Северус относится к тем людям, которые стараются больше остальных, но их труд остается не замеченным широкой публикой. Северус танцует виртуозно, но чистота его техники заметна знатокам, а простой публике подавай впечатляющие антраша и головокружительные фуэте.

К напряженным репетициям Северусу не привыкать, как и другим танцорам Ковент-Гардена. Они слушают взбалмошные распоряжения Ральфа, который хочет от танцоров «того, не знаю чего». Выполняют без жалоб, начинают снова и снова, и Ральф трет лоб, и Ральф качает головой: не то, не то.

Такой позор, такая шокирующая некомпетентность. Они приехали на гастроли, но их спектакль не готов. Честно говоря, он заявлен, но его еще не существует. Чем думал Ральф, когда договаривался с Большим театром, остается загадкой. Это лишь укрепило «классиков» в мнении, что Ральф – выскочка, который не знает своего дела. Возможно, он считается хорошим балетмейстером и его любят журналисты и публика – но им, танцорам, работающим с ним бок о бок, видно отчетливо: Ральф – бездарность. Он и «его мальчики». Танцоры Ковент-Гардена горько шутят: «Далеко мы улетим на его “Деревянных Крыльях”?»

Это сейчас шутят, а что было раньше! Сколько обсуждений, споров, до крика, до хрипоты, – в тесноте комнаты отдыха. И конечно, без присутствия самого виновника и «его мальчиков».

Ральф был известен своими смелыми решениями и новаторством. И когда его пригласили ставить балет в Ковент-Гардене, многие танцоры уже почуяли неладное. Ральф решил поставить «Щелкунчика» – что еще ставить под Рождество? Впрочем, от «Щелкунчика» в его задумке мало что осталось.

«Как можно было НАСТОЛЬКО извратить хорошую сказку?»

«Здесь не осталось ничего от балета».

«Чего он от нас хочет? Чтобы мы летали?!»

«Я училась двенадцать лет, училась на пределе сил. И теперь он говорит мне забыть все, что я знаю о балете, все, что я умею!»

«Привез своих самородков и ждет от нас, чтобы мы что? Подражали их стилю?»

«Зачем ему вообще танцоры Ковент-Гардена, если у него есть “мальчики”?»

«Я уже боюсь заходить в репетиционный зал. Я не знаю, чего мне ждать в следующую секунду – или он скажет нам ходить на руках, или танцевать лежа…»

«Нас поднимут на смех. Никогда еще Ковент-Гарден не представлял публике подобный бред».

История стара как мир – классика против авангардного танца. Современный балет получил широкую популярность, но только не среди заслуженных танцоров. Невозможно переучиваться на двадцатом году работы, это все равно что учиться дышать под водой или ходить задом наперед. Кроме того, Ральф словно смеялся над всеми постулатами балета. Нарушал правила, ломал стереотипы. Даже в мелочах; словно в балете существуют мелочи! К примеру, все, и женщины тоже, должны танцевать в новом спектакле в балетках. Хотя балерины обычно танцуют на пуантах.

«Он просто издевается!»

«Нас отдали на растерзание человеку, который даже не знает, что такое балет!»

Так же думал и Северус. Новый балетмейстер не вызвал у него симпатии. Толстощекий, в пижонском наряде невероятных расцветок, хохочущий над каждым словом, – несерьезный человек, без проблеска интеллекта в глазах. Его «мальчики» – молоко на губах не обсохло, один и вовсе осанку не держит. Северус консервативен даже в выборе еды и одежды, да что там – он уже четырнадцать лет не меняет прическу, и его, как и коллег, пугала перспектива работать с Ральфом Пфердом. Но потом кое-что заставило его изменить свое мнение.

И вот тогда-то он совершил роковую ошибку. Его коллеги собирались устроить бунт, забастовку, отказаться работать с приглашенным балетмейстером. Плести интриги, строить заговоры – это здесь любят. Вносит разнообразие, знаете ли. Северус вышел вперед и произнес короткую, но яростную речь, в которой высказал все, что думает о таких методах и о неспособности некоторых показать свой профессионализм и работать в любых условиях и обстоятельствах. Северус сказал, что старую собаку новым трюкам не выучишь, но старые собаки в Ковент-Гардене и не нужны, сказал, что прежде чем вставать в позу и вести себя, словно кучка высокомерных снобов, следует хотя бы взглянуть на то, что предлагают, начать работу, и прежде чем критиковать «мальчиков», надо станцевать лучше, чем они, по крайней мере так же. Слова Северуса были встречены гробовой тишиной – он высказывался редко, но метко, его невозможно было не слушать – этот голос, эти глаза, это выражение легкого отвращения и насмешливой жалости к собеседнику… В заключение Северус сказал, что сам он приложит все усилия, чтобы выполнить то, для чего он остается в театре, – танцевать так, как от него ждут и требуют. Он сказал, что забастовщикам не место в театре и лучший способ потерять работу – устроить хлопоты руководству, и если его коллеги хотят именно этого, он предпочитает не участвовать в столь сомнительных и бессмысленных развлечениях.

После Северус вышел из комнаты, так и не услышав ни единого возражения в ответ. Его коллеги все еще были в легком шоке. Это позже его назвали перебежчиком, подхалимом, предателем, и еще много разных лестных эпитетов нашлось. Но бунта так и не устроили.

Сейчас Северус танцует и думает, что, возможно, поспешил защищать Ральфа. Он привез их в Москву со спектаклем, который не готов и до середины. Есть общая концепция и несколько отдельных номеров, но работы еще столько, что страшно представить. И всю ее Ральф собирается уместить в те несколько недель, что они в Москве. Да, он правдами и неправдами выбил лишнюю неделю для репетиций, невероятно, как ему это удалось, не сообщая, что спектакль не готов. Но в том, что скандала не миновать, Северус уверен. Даже если они умудрятся поставить балет к дате премьеры, он будет сырым, недоделанным и слабым. Впрочем, закончить за пару недель им не светит, судя по всему, – Ральф злится, Ральф стонет, Ральф морщится и отворачивается, Ральф недоволен – «не то, не то».

А что Ральф?

Он не знает.

Он сам не знает.

«Психанет и уедет», – думает Северус отстраненно, растирая ногу, пока репетирует кордебалет. «Оставит нас здесь, на съедение критикам, публике и дирекции Большого театра».

Так и не добившись от танцоров того, чего он хочет, Ральф отпускает их за полночь. Когда автобус мягко тормозит у дверей гостиницы, большинство спят в своих креслах. Гарри прижимается носом к стеклу и глядит на ночную Москву.

В гостинице Северус кратко оглядывает номер – ничего особенного, но не так страшно, как в прошлый раз, – и едва не засыпает, стоя в душе.

Гарри лежит на огромной кровати, глядит в потолок и улыбается. Все тело болит, а особенно ноги, о, как болят ноги. Гарри помнит, как поначалу сводила с ума боль в перетрудившихся связках и мышцах. А теперь, спустя пару лет, эта боль стала такой привычной, что пропади она куда-нибудь, Гарри бы заволновался.

Гарри слушает, как с тихим шелестом едут машины за окном. Много, много дорог, похожих на темные реки, и парные огоньки фар сплавляются по ним. Снег шуршит под колесами, снег падает с небес.

Гарри засыпает, лежа поверх одеяла, одетый, с улыбкой на губах.


	2. Chapter 2

Будильник Северуса звенит в шесть утра. Он успевает привести в порядок себя и гостиничный номер и выпить чашку кофе, глядя на серую рассветную Москву в огромное, во всю стену окно. Девушка, которая принесла кофе, спрашивает Северуса на неплохом английском, не желает ли он чего-нибудь еще. Она ведет себя вежливо, но с любопытством оглядывает самого Северуса и идеально чистый номер – словно Северус здесь и не ночевал.

Девушку зовут Елена, она окончила филфак в МПГУ, и высшее образование позволило ей устроиться в лучшую гостиницу Москвы, чтобы приносить кофе и бегать за сигаретами для иностранных гостей. У Елены великолепные кудрявые волосы. Какая-то там ее прапрабабка имела итальянские корни, и Елена уверена, что в прошлой жизни была скромной итальянской девушкой, собирающей оливки, виноград или что-то еще столь же романтичное.

Северус спешит выпроводить девушку. Он чувствует себя редким животным в зверинце, он чувствует себя неловко из-за своих не по-мужски длинных волос, из-за своей осанки, которая бросается в глаза и выделяет его из толпы сгорбленных прохожих даже в час пик, из-за своего носа и восковой желтой кожи, делающей его похожим на Носферату. Северусу неловко из-за плохо завязанного на поясе гостиничного халата, из-за лежащего на кровати трико. Северусу неловко беспокоить эту девушку в шесть утра ради чашки плохо сваренного кофе. Настроение испорчено, и Северус злится на самого себя, на любопытную девицу, которая разглядывала его слишком пристально. Ему всегда не по себе рядом с симпатичными девушками, поэтому он избегает подобного общества (не то чтобы ему приходилось как-то особо стараться для этого).

Северус собран и ждет в холле, вполглаза проглядывая забавные русские газеты. Иностранный язык непривычен глазу, строчки похожи на какой-то тайный шифр. Постепенно подтягиваются остальные, бледные от недосыпа, зевающие в ладонь, занимают все кресла в холле; последними спускаются «мальчики», всей толпой, сонные, лохматые, вяло перебрасываются репликами, а в автобусе почти все дремлют, Гарри спит в соседнем сиденье, свернувшись калачиком и уперев длинные ноги в спинки впереди стоящих кресел.

Потом все начинается по новой: репетиции, холодный свет лампы, отражения в огромных зеркалах наводят на мысль о пляске призраков – не танцоров балета. Ральф ходит по залу с лейкой, смачивает доски, хлопает в широкие ладони: «Еще раз!» – и они начинают сначала. От повторяющейся то и дело музыки болит голова, кажется, что каждый звук причиняет почти физическую боль, но это просто усталость. Северуса пугает и приводит в растерянность эта усталость – у него ведь было время на отдых, время перелета, этого достаточно, чтобы восстановить силы, и вообще… раньше он так сильно не выматывался, пусть даже во время усиленных репетиций.

Сдает, похоже.

«Классики» выкладываются по полной, делают дыхательную гимнастику, долго разминаются у станка. «Мальчики» проснулись, расшевелились, раскраснелись от танца, глаза их блестят. Ральф трет лоб, натирает пальцами неглубокие морщины, волнами по загорелой коже, – морщины человека, который часто удивляется.

Почти весь день Ральф мучает массовку. У кордебалета в новой интерпретации «Щелкунчика» партии чуть ли не сложнее, чем у основных танцоров. Ральф требует от них акробатики, гимнастики, требует волшебства. Требует невозможного. В кордебалете как «мальчики», так и «классики», и «классикам» пришлось ставить пластику, переучивать их, «снимать» академичность. В общем-то, именно на это переучивание ушло все выделенное на постановку спектакля время, вот почему он до сих пор не готов.

Когда Ральф более-менее доволен полученным результатом, он милостиво позволяет танцорам пообедать. Легкий обед, который оставляет желудок практически пустым. Потом небольшой перерыв, а после все сначала – репетируют вариации, массовка с корифеями (1), массовка. Под вечер Ральф отпускает всех, кроме Северуса и Гарри.

– Что же мы будем делать? – говорит Ральф задумчиво, так, словно ждет совета от своих танцоров. Северус и Гарри стоят рядом в центре зала, на исходной позиции, а Ральф обходит их, внимательно разглядывая, словно скульптуры в музее. Гарри часто моргает и доверчиво улыбается Ральфу, ему комфортно рядом со своим наставником и учителем, а Северус сжимает зубы и старается не нервничать, пока Ральф обходит вокруг него.

Северус даже сейчас морально готов к тому, что Ральф снимет его с роли. В конце концов, Северус не делает ничего такого, с чем не справится один Гарри. Да и, кроме того, к Гарри Ральф явно благоволит, а Северус – ненужный балласт, и сам он никак не поймет, отчего все вышло именно так.

Отчего Ральф выбрал его.

Не мог же он подслушать тот разговор в комнате отдыха?

***

Северус отлично помнил, как шел к списку распределенных ролей, пару месяцев назад. После того как Ральф устроил им всем просмотр, Северус был уверен, что ему достанется роль Крысиного Короля. Они устроили дивертисмент-концерт для Ральфа, он один в пустом зале на две тысячи человек – и лучшие номера, призванные раскрыть все лучшие стороны танцоров. Северус выбрал себе отрывок из балета «Спартак», где исполнял партию Красса, а Спартака танцевал Леон, премьер их труппы.

Пара фактов о Леоне. Когда он танцует, то всегда представляет, что его тело издает музыку и у каждого движения есть своя нота. Так он запоминает узор танца – просто прокручивает в голове мелодию, и тело само выполняет все нужные движения. У Леона вечно опущенные вниз уголки рта и почти прямые брови, а глаза ясные, прозрачные, и если Леон на кого-то смотрит, этот человек всегда ощущает его взгляд кожей. Однажды Леон выиграл пятьсот евро в лотерею.

Это Леон первым увидел, какую роль получил Северус. Он взглянул на Северуса с презрением.

«Тоже мне, сюрприз. Продал театр за роль. После стольких лет… стыдно-то как».

Вот что сказал Леон и посторонился, чтобы Северус увидел листок с ролями, прикрепленный к доске объявлений. И Северус увидел. Увидел, что играет Щелкунчика.

Впрочем, почти сразу вспыхнувшая где-то в желудке радость сменилась вязким разочарованием. Роль Щелкунчика отводилась и ему, и Гарри. Северус не мог понять, что это значит. Ральф хочет, чтобы они с мальчишкой сражались за роль? Как унизительно – проиграть новичку. В том, что Северус проиграет, он не сомневался ни секунды. В конце концов, он видел, как этот самый новичок танцует.

Он бы и сам отдал роль Гарри. Ему было бы достаточно и Крысиного Короля. Это театр, и у него есть свои законы. Есть Спартаки, а есть Крассы, здесь ничего уже не поделаешь.

Сам Гарри, когда увидел, что роль Щелкунчика Ральф отдал и ему, и Северусу, надолго «завис». Он стоял и таращился на листок с распределением, пока его приятель Рон не подбежал и не хлопнул Гарри по плечу.

«Эй, ты чего? Ого! Главная партия! Поздравляю, Гарри!»

Вот что вам стоит знать о Роне: он действительно любит поесть. Как ему при этом удается держаться в рамках нужного веса, остается загадкой. Еще Рон шевелит губами, когда читает или слушает музыку в наушниках, а если его разозлить, может подойти вплотную и стукнуть лбом о лоб (он видел этот прием в каком-то полицейском боевике). Рон стесняется требовать сдачу в магазине, если ему вдруг забыли ее отсчитать. Он впервые увидел голую девчонку, когда ему было шесть, но так как это была его сестра, да к тому же она была еще совсем мелкой, это вряд ли считается. Еще у Рона на морозе всегда трескаются губы. Поэтому его поцелуи кисло-сладкие на вкус.

Позже, в общежитии в центре Лондона, где остановились «Деревянные Крылья», Рон сидел на кровати Гарри, стриг ногти на ногах и разглагольствовал:

«А что, ему подходит. В смысле, там же Щелкунчик – пока его не расколдовали – был страшилой. Правда, у него были большие зубы, а у этого нос большой… а ты у нас, Гарри, прекрасный принц. Как и всегда».

Если Рон и завидует, то всегда как-то легко и необидно. Гарри чувствует себя рядом с ним в безопасности. К тому же их кое-что объединяет – просто они оба не переваривают одного выскочку из их команды, поганца Малфоя. Неизвестно, чем он так впечатлил Ральфа – своим танцевальным талантом или своей внешностью, и уж совсем непонятно, для чего холеному мальчику из богатой семьи мотаться по свету с усатым немцем и танцевать на заднем плане. Странное дело, Малфой почти никогда не возмущался тем, что Ральф выделяет Гарри среди остальных, и не требовал для себя главных ролей, и все же… этот белобрысый гаденыш изводил всех своими капризами и царскими замашками, а еще беспрестанно хвастался то дорогущим телефоном, то фамильным перстнем, то обещанной на день рождения машиной, то еще чем. Проще бы ему повесить себе на шею табличку: «Я жутко богатый» и так ходить.

«Спорим, он в следующий раз нацепит балетки, со всех сторон усыпанные бриллиантами!» – ржет Рон, и Гарри злорадно представляет, как больно будет в таких балетках танцевать.

Драко Малфой не любит осень, а заикающиеся люди его пугают. Его любимая книжка с детства и по сей день – «Ветер в ивах»; однажды он на спор спрыгнул с высокой ветки дерева в сугроб и не получил ни царапины. Когда Малфой глубоко задумывается, он рисует спирали и круги на салфетках и полях тетрадей. Он всегда мечтал научиться впадать в нирвану, но на медитации не хватало терпения, а отец, застав однажды с косяком, выпорол его ремнем (хотя Драко тогда был уже почти взрослый парень). Малфой корчит себе рожи перед зеркалом, когда один, и растягивает гласные, если нервничает. Однажды он плюнул в сумку Гарри, валяющуюся на полу в репетиционном зале, но тот так и не заметил. Еще просто так, шутки ради, Малфой выучил партию умирающего лебедя.

Как бы то ни было, Рон угадал направление мыслей Ральфа. Северус и Гарри – два лица одного персонажа, Щелкунчика. Как в лживой рекламе с фотографиями «до» и «после»: «Вы только поглядите, раньше эти штаны были мне малы!» Гарри косился на Северуса поначалу, ожидая взрыва. Самому ему было бы обидно, назначь его Ральф в качестве фотографии «до». Но Северус повел себя как настоящий профессионал. Он молча выслушал все, что от него хотел Ральф, и начал стараться изо всех сил.

Северус танцевал… э-э-э… строго. Да, если бы Гарри спросили, как именно танцевал Северус, Гарри бы выбрал это слово. «Строго». И еще – «скованно». И может быть, «аккуратно». Гарри раньше не видел, чтобы так танцевали. Он сам не любитель критиковать других, потому что сам-то недавно был отстающим в балетной школе, да и кто он такой, на самом-то деле. Но Гарри не может не замечать, что некоторые танцоры… м-м-м… не вкладывают ничего в свой танец.

Так вот, Северус не из таких. К счастью. Гарри было бы сложно с ним сработаться, танцуй Северус плохо. А так – надо было просто сделать что-то, чтобы треснул лед, в котором, похоже, закован Северус и его талант. Ему что-то не дает танцевать от сердца, вот как. Это понимает Гарри, это понимает Ральф, а Северус не понимает. Ральф пытается объяснить словами, жестами, он не знает такого языка, чтобы понял Северус. Да и как такое объяснишь? Такое надо почувствовать. А чтобы почувствовать, опять же надо, чтобы лед треснул. Заколдованный круг какой-то!

Гарри привык полагаться на путанные и нечеткие инструкции Ральфа. Чаще всего он действует интуитивно и корректирует свои движения на ходу, следя за выражением лица балетмейстером. Сплошная импровизация, снова и снова, они пробуют, пока Гарри не нащупывает верное направление, и тогда Ральф волнуется, и хлопает себя по бокам, и приседает на корточки, внимательно следя за танцем Гарри, снизу вверх – ему так лучше видится и думается.

Все «мальчики» уже привыкли работать с Ральфом – это сложно, но всегда интересно, всегда как вызов. Гарри лучше других удается разгадывать мысли Ральфа еще до того, как он сам на них набредет и уж тем более озвучит. Поэтому Гарри – премьер. Поэтому Гарри получает лучшие соло. Поэтому Ральф зовет его в свои апартаменты и жалуется, прихлебывая темное пиво: «Они совсем, совсем не чувствуют, что нужно».

«Как сонное царство, понимаешь, Гарри? И они – сонные мухи. Да у них глаза полузакрыты, ты видел? Видел? Ходят еле-еле, принимают стойку, как обученные лошади…» – кипятился Ральф. При чем здесь лошади и мухи, Гарри слабо улавливал, но кивал. У Ральфа на усах висела пивная пена. «И прима их толстозадая… Ни прыгнуть, ни нагнуться. Как вылупится на меня, и попробуй ей объясни, что тут движение должно быть, а не… – Ральф махнул рукой. – Все не то, не то. Как палку проглотили, и ни вбок, никуда. Не гнутся. Не бегают. Мухи, мухи! Это что, Гарри, это Королевский театр?»

И позже, за полночь, – грустно:

«Ничего не получится, в этот раз – чувствую, не выйдет. Они от меня инструкции хотят на бумажке, а я как? Я же сам еще не знаю, как должно быть. А они не пробуют, они смотрят и ждут. Чего ждут, Гарри? Нет, в этот раз не получится ничего, скажут: Ральф дал маху, Ральф опозорился, Ральф какую-то херню поставил».

И Гарри утешал: «Все получится, вот увидите, Ральф, надо еще попробовать, еще недельку, еще две, вы чего, так рано сдаетесь?»

Ральф засыпал прямо за столом, положив голову на бутерброд с колбасой, а Гарри уходил, тихонько прикрыв дверь, и ехал на ночном автобусе в свою тесную съемную квартирку на окраине Лондона.

***

Ральф оставляет их наедине и уходит покурить, говорит: пробуйте, старайтесь. Северус отходит к станку и глядит на себя в зеркало, глядит себе в глаза, устало, безразлично. Гарри несколько минут неловко переминается с ноги на ногу в центре зала, потом идет к музыкальному центру и включает третью композицию. Северус наблюдает за Гарри, облокотившись о станок.

Гарри выходит в центр и танцует. Просто по музыке – как в голову идет, так и танцует. Как тело хочет, так и танцует. Иногда даже хороший узор получается, надо будет запомнить и Ральфу показать позже, хотя Гарри уже знает – не запомнит, он не умеет запоминать импровизации, это Ральф обычно делает и потом объясняет Гарри, что он и как делал во время танца. Сам Гарри просто танцует, не особо заморачиваясь.

Но в этот раз не заморачиваться тяжело. Северус наблюдает, его взгляд ощущается как раскаленная монетка, прижатая к коже. Северус наблюдает, и Гарри тоже наблюдает за ним, краем глаза, то и дело теряя из виду, вращаясь, падая, изгибаясь на полу и вновь – с колен на пальцы, девлоппе (2), гран батман (3). Северус, наконец, отрывается от станка и идет к Гарри, и это хорошо, это то, что нужно. Ральф хотел, чтобы они почувствовали друг друга, чтобы они станцевались, это было ясно – хоть и не сказано вслух. Северус крадется осторожно, едва ли не пугливо, на лице его написано сомнение, и все же он включается в танец, деликатно и искусно, перехватывает ногу Гарри, выполняет поддержку и скользит следом, и на секунду это хорошо, это как надо, а потом у Северуса снова ограничитель включается, и его движения – строгие, как по учебнику, скорее мешают, чем дополняют танец Гарри. Северус и сам это чувствует, потому что снова отходит в сторону, и тогда Гарри останавливается.

Он тяжело дышит и ловит собственный взгляд в зеркале за плечом Северуса. Зеркальный двойник Гарри глядит сочувственно и виновато – «нет, не вышло».

Северус плотно сжимает губы и глядит себе под ноги, у него такой красивый смущенный взгляд, что Гарри вдруг думает – станцевать бы этот взгляд, интересно бы вышло. Но тут же трясет головой – не время отвлекаться, Ральф на них рассчитывает.

– Что будем делать? – спрашивает Гарри, садится на пол, скрестив ноги. Северус опускается рядом, грациозно. Черное трико и черные длинные волосы делают Северуса похожим на Тень, или на какого-нибудь Духа Ночи. Ну или в этом роде. Гарри подбирает еще сравнения, а Северус говорит:

– Возможно, нам просто обсудить… Гарри, как вы видите этого персонажа?

Гарри удивленно вскидывает глаза на Северуса. Он что, хочет, чтобы они облекли в слова те невнятные, бесчисленные образы, которые складываются, как в калейдоскопе, в примерный силуэт героя? Ну, попробовать можно – видно, что и для Северуса это непросто, и за одну попытку лишь, его попытку, Гарри готов идти навстречу подобной нелепости.

– Э-э-э, ну, это принц... – констатирует Гарри очевидное. У него действительно плохо получается выражать словами свои мысли, вот почему он предпочитает танцевать – там тело говорит за тебя. – Он… э-э-э… он сложный человек.

– Почему? – с вежливым любопытством спрашивает Северус. Гарри пожимает плечами.

– Столько лет быть заколдованным… колоть орехи… представляю, что у него творилось в душе все это время. Ведь не было ни капли надежды, что его расколдуют. Откуда он мог знать, что его не сломают мальчишки, или не забросят куда-нибудь на чердак со старыми елочными игрушками?

– Как если бы он уже мысленно принял свою смерть, и вдруг его помиловали, – медленно говорит Северус, глядит куда-то в сторону. Гарри жутко смущает этот человек, он робеет рядом с ним, и в то же время ему немного жаль, что Северус никогда не смотрит ему прямо в глаза – хотя тогда бы Гарри точно растерялся. – А человек, единожды поверивший в свою смерть, уже никогда не будет полностью живым…

– Ну, его же спасает любовь. Это его как бы лечит... – Гарри ложится на спину, глядя в высокий потолок танцевального зала. – Тут проблема в том, что он слишком долго был Щелкунчиком. Он уже и не помнит, как быть принцем.

– Щелкунчик и принц – одно и то же, – резко возражает Северус. – Щелкунчик внутри остается принцем, и … это чувствует. Но что мешает Щелкунчику остаться внутри принца даже после того, как заклятье снято?

– Вроде как если бы они менялись местами? Как на качелях. Тот, что снаружи, прячет второго, кто внутри. И наоборот. И они все время остаются вдвоем.

– Скорее, это кто-то третий. И принц, и Щелкунчик – скорлупа. А внутри остается орех, который невозможно увидеть глазами, только…

Они произносят хором. Северус говорит:

– Почувствовать.

Гарри говорит:

– Станцевать.

Потом молчат. Северус говорит:

– Принц бежит от своего прошлого. Щелкунчик – его прошлое, и принц не принимает это. Видимо, поэтому Ральф поставил нам ту сцену, с погоней.

О, это когда Северус должен бежать за Гарри, а Гарри должен кружиться и прятаться за зеркалами. И Щелкунчик должен биться в зеркала, а одно из них будет пустым, и Щелкунчик с принцем столкнутся. Для двух обличий одного персонажа у них на удивление много совместных партий. Видимо, Ральфу тоже нравится идея с принятием прошлого, или что там еще символизирует Щелкунчик…

– Принять себя со всеми недостатками? – предполагает Гарри.

– И смерть, – настаивает Северус. – Щелкунчик обречен, и эта обреченность в нем остается. А принц полон надежд. Принцу страшно вспоминать о времени, когда он ждал конца. Но без этих воспоминаний тот путь, что он прошел, лишается всякого смысла.

Северус ложится рядом, его голос звучит иначе из-за того, что лежит:

– Никогда не думал, что буду всерьез искать философский подтекст в «Щелкунчике». Вот что с нами сделал ваш прогрессивный балетмейстер!

Хотя его слова звучат немного насмешливо и совсем не осуждающе, Гарри обижается за Ральфа.

– Вам и не нужно искать смысла. Вам нужно просто танцевать, – говорит Гарри.

Северус поднимается на ноги и идет к станку.

Ральф приходит взволнованный и воодушевленный какой-то новой идеей.

– Северус, идите сюда, – говорит он радостно. Северус напрягается, когда Ральф обходит его и встает за спиной. – Ваши волосы!

– Что не так? – ровно спрашивает Северус, но Гарри-то видит его лицо, а лицо у него в этот момент страшное.

– Мы будем использовать ваши волосы!

И дальше они репетируют танец, во время которого Гарри сжимает концы длинных черных волос Северуса, как поводья, а он должен вырываться и сбегать от Гарри.

Получается у них не очень-то.

В конце концов Ральф прекращает пытку. Северус сердито скрещивает на груди руки, яростно глядит на Ральфа, но не произносит ни слова. Ральф под таким взглядом теряется, но быстро берет себя в руки и отважно рвется в бой:

– Северус! Вам нужно раскрепоститься! Я не могу ничего сделать с таким зажатым танцором! Вы разве не чувствуете свое тело? Как вы танцуете?

– Так, как танцевал все эти годы, – отвечает Северус ледяным тоном, но взгляд у него тревожный. Ральф глядит на Гарри и разводит руками, словно говоря: «Что с ним делать?».

Гарри неловко вытирает руки о штаны: волосы у Северуса жирные. Ральф трет лоб, глядит на часы:

– Полвторого, черт вас дери.

– У меня есть идея, – робко говорит Гарри, и Ральф с надеждой кивает. – Можно выключить свет?

***

Когда погашен свет и Ральф отходит куда-то к стене, чтобы не мешать, Гарри идет в центр зала. Не видно вообще ничего, кроме неясных бликов от зеркал. Кажется, будто повсюду притаились невидимые наблюдатели, и в то же время ощущение, что вокруг нет никого, будто вообще нигде никого нет и Гарри окунулся в абсолютное ничто. Существует только его собственное тело и вспышки тверди под ногами, но только там, куда опускается ступня, – стоит ей оторваться от пола, как и они исчезают.

И в этой темноте, в этом «ничто» руки Гарри вдруг встречают руки другого человека. Мгновение назад Гарри не отдавал себе отчета в том, что идет, слепо вытянув вперед руки, как при игре в жмурки. Но когда его пальцы коснулись чьего-то локтя, стало ясно – Северус тоже вытянул руки, пытаясь его поймать, они лишь слегка разминулись. Под пальцами Гарри напряженное тело Северуса обретает формы; Северуса тоже не существует, пока Гарри его не находит во тьме. Его образ вспыхивает у Гарри под плотно сомкнутыми веками, и руки дорисовывают то, что забыл мозг. Гарри прослеживает линию плеч Северуса, обходит его по кругу, не отрывая пальцев – ведь если Гарри уберет руки, Северус снова исчезнет, потеряется во тьме.

Северус стоит покорно, не шевелясь, не делая попыток помешать Гарри исследовать его. Он слегка покачивается, будто не может найти равновесие в темноте, и Гарри тоже начинает покачиваться в едином с ним ритме – будто волны их держат. Гарри управляет Северусом, как куклой, – он охватывает пальцами его тонкое запястье и ведет рукой Северуса по воздуху, а потом оставляет ее и берется за другую руку. Кладет руки на плечи Северуса, поворачивая его, Северус движется покорно, беззвучно, он угадывает направление, которое Гарри еще не задал. Когда ладони Гарри ложатся на бедра Северуса, он прогибается в спине, принимая форму тела Гарри так идеально, словно сделан из мягкой глины. Они становятся едины, качаются на волнах, а после Ральф нащупывает кнопку на музыкальном центре – и льется музыка.

Они шагают в темноте, ни на секунду не отпускаясь, чтобы не потеряться. Не сговариваясь, не видя друг друга, идут в одном направлении. Северус поворачивается и перехватывает руку Гарри, кружит Гарри и поднимает в воздух, и Гарри летит сквозь тьму, ему в лицо на секунду вдруг бьет ветер, и кажется, будто он поднялся на страшную высоту – но ему не страшно, потому что руки Северуса держат надежно. Когда Гарри опускается на землю, он бежит, и Северус бежит за ним, они сталкиваются в темноте, неловко, неправильно, когда Гарри вдруг решает повернуться – и Гарри падает на пол, а Северус падает на него, но группируется и перекатывается через Гарри, и его ладонь скользит в темноте по полу, разыскивая, – Гарри слышит мягкое шуршание кожи о гладь пола. Северус находит Гарри в темноте, и Гарри делает рывок, он ложится на Северуса сверху, забыв и о робости, и о субординации – это ведь танец, а в танце позволено все, кроме неподвижности. Они лежат друг на друге, и Северус поднимает Гарри на вытянутых руках, ладони Северуса упираются в живот, Гарри раскидывает руки в стороны, а в следующее мгновение оказывается на ногах и держит Северуса, обхватив за шею. Они не то борются, не то обнимаются в темноте – а потом Северус скидывает с себя руки Гарри и кружится, а Гарри… Гарри рассыпается вдребезги, бежит через весь зал и прыгает в пустоту, и в следующий момент…

– Ауч!!

Резко вспыхнувший свет ослепляет, режет глаза. Гарри трет веки кулаками, его хватают за плечи, куда-то тянут.

– Ты как? – хриплый голос Северуса. Гарри открывает глаза и улыбается. Тут же подбегает Ральф:

– Гарри, Гарри, как ты умудрился… здесь же зеркало!!

– Его здесь не было. Ничего не было, – слабо возражает Гарри, а Северус все держит его за плечи.

– Он ударился головой, – ворчит Северус, обращаясь к Ральфу. Тот садится на корточки и ощупывает ноги Гарри.

– Тут как? А тут? Не болит? Гарри, если ты себе что-нибудь сломаешь до премьеры, я тебя…

– Все нормально. Честно, я… я просто немного не рассчитал.

Гарри садится, потирая ссадину на лбу. Смотрит на зеркало, по которому змеятся трещины.

– Лучше отойти. Оно все еще может осыпаться, – предупреждает Северус, выпуская плечи Гарри. У него уже снова потухший взгляд. Хотя пару секунд назад… Гарри мог поклясться, что Северус тоже… что у него получилось почувствовать, почувствовать Танец во тьме.

– Гарри, ты слышал? Живо вставай! Если ничего не сломал, нефиг разлеживаться! – Ральф злится, когда напуган, это Гарри уже понял. Он встает и виновато глядит на зеркало.

– Как мы это объясним? С нас деньги вычтут, да?

– Балбес ты! – машет руками Ральф. – Какие деньги! Чуть жизни себя не лишил! Мы на них еще в суд подадим – за опасные условия для репетиций…

– Да уж, зеркала в репетиционном зале – чудовищная небрежность, – едко замечает Северус, глядя на Ральфа неодобрительно.

– Ладно, ладно… все устали, пора заканчивать с этим. Завтра трудный день. И послезавтра. И после-после… – Ральф глядит на треснутое стекло. – Я разберусь. Переодевайтесь и поезжайте в гостиницу. Северус, проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы Гарри нормально добрался.

Они уже на выходе, когда Ральф окликает их:

– Ну, хотя бы что-то вышло из этой затеи?

Северус фыркает и выходит из зала, а Гарри торопливо показывает Ральфу большой палец и бежит следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Корифей – в балете – танцовщик кордебалета, выступающий в первой линии и/или исполняющий отдельные небольшие танцы. (Кордебалет – коллектив танцовщиков, исполняющий групповые и массовые танцы).
> 
> 2\. Девлоппе – разновидность батмана; движение, в котором работающая нога:  
> – скользит из 5-й позиции носком по опорной ноге;  
> – поднимается до колена;  
> – вытягивается вперед, в сторону или назад; а затем  
> – опускается в 5-ю позицию.
> 
> (и нет, я не знаю, что за 5я позиция)
> 
> 3\. Батман (франц.) – биение. Группа движений работающей ноги. В классическом танце много форм батмана – от простейших до сложных. Каждое па непременно содержит элемент батмана, поэтому в экзерсисе ему придается большое значение. С помощью батманов вырабатывают определенные умения: вытягивать ногу в прямую линию, четко исполнять различные движения.
> 
> Гран (франц.) – большой. Обозначает максимально выраженную сущность движения.


	3. Chapter 3

Танцоры, которых измучили репетициями и держат впроголодь, злятся и раздражаются друг на друга. Обычно их кормят очень плотно, первое-второе-третье, обеды, богатые белками и витаминами, – людям, которые столько двигаются, нужно много сил. Но на полный желудок не порепетируешь, так что приходится обходиться соками и фруктами да горсткой орехов.

В зале пахнет потом и сырой пылью, в треснутом зеркальном стекле отражаются искаженные старанием лица; Ральф следит за ними вполглаза, обсуждая что-то со своим «световиком», Августом. Свет, звук и декорации. Работа светом, грамотно подобранный звуковой ряд, причудливые декорации – танцорам достаточно просто выйти на сцену и поклониться, и спектакль уже можно считать состоявшимся. В современном искусстве отчаянно мало места оставляют танцу, по крайней мере так считает Чейн и другие «классики». Чейн из кордебалета, а значит, ему тоже придется участвовать в этом безумии – Ральф хочет, чтобы в сцене с танцем елочных игрушек танцоры спустились сверху на белых широких лентах, словно с верхушки елки. Это звучит как цирковой номер воздушных гимнастов, но Ральф утверждает – выглядеть будет волшебно.

Северус думает о том, что волшебства здесь, в провонявшем репетиционном зале, до обидного мало. Волшебства и романтики. Он думает о том, что это – самая большая жертва, которую приходится принести артистам балета; эта, а не вывернутые чуть ли не наизнанку мышцы ног, не вечная усталость и недосып, не полнейший крах личной жизни… самая большая жертва – навечно лишить себя прекрасной сказки, иллюзии, волшебства. Однажды оказавшись за кулисой театра, уже никогда сможешь быть зрителем, никогда не сможешь наслаждаться происходящим на сцене из зрительного зала, потому что будешь видеть отчетливо схему движений, будешь знать, сколько трудов затрачено на то, чтобы создать впечатление легкости, проще говоря – поймешь, что звезды бутафорские.

И все же ни за какой прекрасный самообман Северус не отдал бы возможность танцевать на сцене.

Пусть и в последний раз.

***

Это напоминает твистер. «Левую ногу на синий, правую руку на желтый»… Сплетение тел, неестественные позы, вывернутые руки. Скульптура авангардного единения. Ральф доволен, он прибавляет музыку, кричит: «Те, кто снизу, – руки в стороны, те, кто сверху, – тянемся руками вверх… Пальцы, пальцы выпрями!» К Северусу плотно прижимается Гарри, горячий бок, резкий запах юношеского пота и еще чего-то… неуловимого, но будоражащего. Северус задумывается на секунду, как сейчас пахнет от него. Наверняка не так приятно.

И тут кто-то в клубке тел пинает его ногу, резко и сильно. Ступня скользит, в следующую секунду Северус падает на пол, неуклюже, увлекая за собой остальных танцоров.

– Заново! – кричит Ральф. – Северус, равновесие! Рав-но-ве-си-е!

– Порядок? – спрашивает Гарри едва слышно, Северус кивает. В боку болит и жжет. Они становятся на исходную позицию, Ральф включает нужный трек.

Северус успел отвыкнуть от этого. От этих мелких пакостей, закулисной вражды, подлых приемов. Танцуя в Ковент-Гардене, Северусу не приходилось испытывать терпение коллег – чужие партии он не отнимал, в политику руководства театра не вмешивался, даже во время шумных актерских гулянок оставался в стороне. Его не за что было упрекнуть. Не за что ненавидеть. И вот теперь, в одночасье, все перевернулось. Он дал им повод. Он вступился за чужака, за временного балетмейстера – глупость-то какая, Северус казнит себя за свою опрометчивую речь в его защиту вновь и вновь. Когда Ральф уедет, забрав с собой своих «мальчиков» и гонорар, Северус останется один, беззащитный, с клеймом предателя. Люди искусства любят драматизировать, так что Северус не сомневается – именно клеймо, и именно предателя. Еще неизвестно, чем придется расплачиваться за свои слова в защиту этого усатого недоумка, который даже сформулировать требований толком не может. «Рав-но-ве-си-е»! Северус знает о равновесии все, за тридцать лет в балете!

В общем-то, это все – безобидное ворчание. Северус прекрасно помнит, что заставило его осадить коллег и пресечь их разговоры о бунте. Что заставило его поверить в методы Ральфа, довериться Ральфу как балетмейстеру. О да, Северус помнит.

Он был возмущен не меньше других, когда услышал, что новый спектакль будет авангардным и что теперь они танцуют современный балет. Северус академичен до мозга костей, он уже не в том возрасте, чтобы переучиваться, но…

Ох, да ладно. Ничего особенного не произошло. Просто Ральф оставил своих «мальчиков» разогреваться в одном из залов театра, а сам пошел улаживать все дела с начальством. «Мальчики» уселись на пол и стали болтать, все, кроме одного.

«О, да брось ты! Гарри, иди к нам!»

«Оставь его, Уизли. Не видишь – он ручная собачка Ральфа и строго выполняет команду».

Северус стоял у приоткрытой двери и глядел, как танцует Гарри.

Без музыки.

Закрыв глаза.

Каждой клеточкой тела.

Так, словно кроме танца нет ничего. Вообще ничего. Во всей Вселенной.

И это был вовсе не классический балет. На секунду Северус, сраженный в самое сердце красотой движений Гарри, даже допустил крамольную мысль: «Почему нас учили классическому балету, когда можно… так?» Он не мог отвести глаз, не мог прекратить подглядывать, не мог дышать – казалось, Гарри, как какой-то лесной сатир или эльф, околдовал Северуса своим танцем. И это еще – без музыки, и это – всего лишь разогрев, импровизация. Черт возьми, Гарри даже балетки не надел, танцевал босиком!

Айседора Дункан, чтоб его.

Вот после этого-то Северус и поклялся себе: он сделает все, чтобы танцевать с Гарри на одной сцене. Чтобы танцевать, как он. Чтобы танцевать вместе с ним.

Чем бы это ни грозило.

Теперь же предельно ясно, чем именно это грозит. Его должность, должность педагога при театре… ходят слухи, ее уже пообещали кому-то другому. Его коллеги показательно не говорят с ним, не садятся рядом, когда в танце им нужно касаться его, они презрительно морщатся. Детский сад какой-то, честное слово.

И сильно напоминает балетную школу. Там Северуса сразу невзлюбили. Он жил в пансионате при школе и каждое утро просыпался с единственной мыслью: скорей бы это закончилось. Чаще всего просыпался облитый какой-нибудь дрянью или привязанный волосами к изголовью кровати. Единственные светлые воспоминания о балетной школе – разговоры за чашечкой чая с директором.

Удивительно, что руководить балетной школой поставили человека, настолько далекого от балета, насколько это возможно. Альбус Дамблдор никогда в жизни не танцевал, скорее всего, он не мог даже ноги поставить в первую позицию. Единственной страстью и любовью в его жизни был театр кукол. Альбус был великим кукловодом, даже когда волею судьбы ему пришлось занять директорское кресло, он не смог отказаться от своих обожаемых марионеток и развесил их прямо там, в кабинете. Однажды Альбус позволил Северусу подержать гапит, от которого шли нити. Сам Альбус водил мастерски, добиваясь того, что марионетка «оживала», и нити словно переставали существовать. Альбус говорил, что самое тонкое искусство – искусство жить, и для этого вовсе не нужно много лет обучаться в балетной школе.

Людей Альбус видел также через призму театра. Он говорил: «Вот у этого хорошая рука, а этому поставить руку надо, тут нужно время». Про Северуса он сказал: «Хорошая рука, но баланса не хватает». И так никогда и не объяснил, что имел в виду.

– Северус?

Он вздрагивает и вырывается из плена воспоминаний. Ральф глядит на него оценивающе.

– Ты умеешь падать?

– Умею ли я… – Северус на секунду прикрывает глаза. – Иногда мне кажется, что я всю жизнь именно этим и занимаюсь.

Ральф пропускает мимо ушей горькую иронию.

– Отлично! Я хочу построить на этом танец. Смотри… так, Леон, иди сюда… Крысиный Король и Щелкунчик, свет… э-э-э… допустим, бьет снизу. Весь танец основан на падении. Падение и баланс, снова падение – но ты не коснешься пола, Леон будет тебя ловить… Давайте попробуем это выстроить, о’кей?

Северус глядит на Леона, тот смотрит себе под ноги. Доверять партнеру – основа основ. Северус глубоко вздыхает, поворачивается к Ральфу. Остальные – «классики» и «мальчики» – сидят на полу, растирают усталые мышцы, отдыхают. Ральф глядит на Северуса обреченно, предчувствуя, что тот сейчас начнет спорить.

Иногда Северусу кажется, что он всю жизнь выполняет написанную кем-то роль.

– Зачем Крысиному Королю ловить Щелкунчика? Разве он не хочет убить меня, уничтожить?

– Хочет, – Ральф качает головой, – возможно, он просто тебя хочет. Не важно что. Понимаешь?

Парень, сидящий рядом с Гарри, начинает ржать.

Это Скайлер. Пару дней назад он переспал с незнакомой девушкой и теперь травит себя мыслью, что заразился СПИДом. Теперь он с мазохистским удовольствием представляет, как ему сообщит о диагнозе врач, как он будет рассказывать друзьям, как его будут хоронить и кто будет приходить к нему на кладбище. Скайлер – натура увлекающаяся, и если на чем-то зацикливается, то доводит до абсурда. С другой стороны, он быстро меняет увлечения и привычки, и если сейчас со вкусом представляет собственный некролог, то уже через неделю будет думать лишь о морских узлах или внушит себе, что безумно влюблен. Скайлер красив смазливой модельной красотой, но в его черных глазах отчетливо видна тень разума, а в самых обычных жестах и движениях столько энергии, что это невольно внушает восхищение.

Скайлер начинает ржать, и Гарри пихает его в бок. Потом косится на Северуса. У него такое лицо, словно до него лишь сейчас начал доходить ужас всего происходящего. Скайлер прыскает в кулак и уворачивается, когда Гарри снова пытается его пихнуть.

– Ты взгляни на его рожу… – шепчет Рон с другой стороны, придвигаясь к Гарри. А Гарри что, Гарри и так смотрит. Кажется, всю репетицию только и делает, что смотрит. Северус берет себя в руки и поворачивается к Леону. Ральф подбегает к ним и начинает что-то объяснять, бестолково размахивая руками. Гарри слышит отсюда лишь:

– Грандиозно! Это будет грандиозно!

Скайлер вздыхает и кладет голову Гарри на плечо.

– Как думаешь, нас отсюда выпустят, вообще, сегодня?


	4. Chapter 4

Остается меньше недели до премьеры. Танцоры спят стоя, спят в автобусе, везущем их из гостиницы в театр и обратно, спят на репетициях, когда Ральф занимается другим составом. От экскурсий, которые предлагает провести руководство Большого, приходится отказаться. Гарри едва не плачет – он так давно мечтал повидать Москву, он так бредил Россией пару лет назад, и вот теперь, оказавшись здесь, видит лишь темные стены репетиционного зала.

У Гарри есть книжка, посвященная «Русским сезонам» в Европе. Там эскизы афиш. Там фотографии Дягилева, Павловой, Нижинского. Гарри преклоняется перед ним; конечно, он пробовал повторить его легендарный прыжок, и, конечно, даже близко не получилось.

У Гарри есть книжка, и тысячи снов, где он под руководством месье Дягилева выходит на сцену в Старой Европе. Сны тревожат, заставляют сердце заходиться сладким восторгом, такая сказка, такая красота…

И вот Гарри в Москве, но из-за Вселенской несправедливости ему не суждено увидеть ничего, кроме пыльного окошка автобуса.

Все это Гарри высказывает Ральфу, вываливая на него накопленное за месяцы тяжелых репетиций раздражение. Ральф кричит в ответ, что они приехали сюда работать, а не гулять, что если Гарри мало быть танцором и выступать на сцене Большого театра, он может возвращаться к себе в Эденбридж, что он не потерпит претензий и бунта на корабле.

Потом Ральф успокаивается и выступает с небольшой речью перед танцорами, в которой обещает, что каждый получит хотя бы пару часов на прогулки по Москве, но только не все вместе, потому что надо работать, надо репетировать. Надо «сшивать» спектакль, превращая разрозненные номера в общее полотно.

Потом он забирает кордебалет, они будут репетировать на главной сцене, потому что надо опробовать ленты – спуск на лентах пока что самое слабое место в спектакле. Солистам Ральф позволяет «подышать воздухом», но только пару часов, и снова за работу.

Гарри, Северус, Леон и Вайолет (она исполняет роль Мари) так быстро собирают свои вещи и сматываются из зала, что это даже смешно.

Рон, увлекаемый Скайлером, все оглядывается и стонет вслед бегущему к выходу Гарри:

– Не бросай меня… дру-у-уг…

Гарри оказывается на Театральной площади, в самом центре Москвы, и замирает, ошарашенный, раздираемый восхищением и ужасом. Грязная, шумная, пестрая, великая Москва… Куда идти, что смотреть? Как мало времени!! Гарри, оцепенев, стоит на ступенях театра, не в силах пошевелиться. За его спиной хлопает дверь, и Северус проходит мимо него, прямой, спокойный, невероятно элегантный в черном длинном пальто. Гарри раскрывает рот, чтобы позвать его, но не решается. Одно дело – быть смелым в темном танцевальном зале; танец дает Гарри такие права и возможности, на которые он никогда бы не смел претендовать в обычной жизни. Танец позволяет Гарри делать все, что ему хочется.

А за стенами театра Гарри – обычный парень, коротышка, нелепо одетый и стеснительный. На такого в толпе внимания не обратишь.

Итак, Гарри раскрывает рот, чтобы окликнуть Северуса, – но не издает ни звука; только облачко дыхания превращается в густой белый пар. Невежливо набиваться в компаньоны, наверняка у Северуса свои дела, возможно, у него есть знакомые в Москве, с которыми он хочет встретиться, или определенные места, где хочет побывать, – вот как уверенно он шагает вниз по ступенькам. А Гарри, еще и не покинув Театральной площади, уже словно потерялся в чужом городе. Паника захлестывает его – никогда прежде он не бывал так далеко от дома, лишенный всяких ориентиров, в пучине мегаполиса. Он даже по Лондону первые пару месяцев передвигался вместе с Роном или Ральфом; а ведь в Лондоне он знал язык и мог спросить дорогу у любого полисмена!

Гарри вздыхает, поборов страх, он делает шаг вперед… и тут Северус оборачивается. Он уже далеко, почти пересек площадь, и снующие мимо прохожие временами скрывают его от Гарри. И все же – Гарри видит отчетливо – Северус глядит на него сердито и нетерпеливо. Гарри замирает, не веря своим глазам: Северус поднимает руку и несколько раз энергично машет, подзывая Гарри. Тот оглядывается – за его спиной только Большой театр – и спешит к Северусу.

– У тебя такое лицо, будто тебя бросили на растерзание в клетку ко львам, – ворчит Северус, Гарри ускоряет шаг, приноравливаясь к стремительной походке своего спутника. – Если ты потеряешься, Ральф нам всем веселую жизнь устроит.

Гарри широко улыбается, месит ногами серый талый снег, спешит вслед за Северусом по широкой улице.

– Куда мы идем? – спрашивает он, догоняя и цепляясь за локоть Северуса. Тот напрягается, смотрит на пеструю варежку, чудно гармонирующую с плотной тканью его черного пальто, и затем усмехается:

– Понятия не имею. Я еще никогда сам не гулял по этому городу.

– Клево! – выдыхает Гарри, радуясь непонятно чему, и Северус отворачивается, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Они гуляют сначала по главным улицам, а потом начинают сворачивать во дворики и переулки, разглядывают витые вывески на старых домах, гладят кирпичные стены, перебираются через какие-то стройки, трущобы, мимо поломанных детских качелей… затем внезапно снова оказываются в центре города. Полнейшее безумие эта Москва – злачные места соседствуют со сверкающими витринами бутиков, зловещие дворы рядом с широкими, просторными дорогами, то начинается метель – ледяная крошка сыплется в глаза, колет щеки, – то вдруг вылезает из-за туч тяжелое зимнее солнце, отражается в грязных стеклах автомобилей, заливает светом аккуратный сквер с пересохшим фонтаном.

Когда они замерзают, то заходят погреться в «Московский дом книги» на Тверской (там пахнет гладкими обложками бестселлеров и тающим на шубах снегом). Гарри широко раскрывает одну из книжек и с таинственной улыбкой прислушивается к хрусту.

– Как я люблю этот звук!

Северус застревает у стеллажа с книгами по искусству. Почти все на русском, но фотографии изумительные! Одно толстое издание – «Балет ХIХ века» – он даже хочет купить, но не может перевести сумму на ценнике – рубли, евро, все это не для гуманитарного ума. Опасаясь, что столько денег у него с собой не окажется, Северус с сожалением ставит книгу обратно на полку.

В магазине много людей, Северус замечает нескольких иностранцев. Среди русской речи, гудящей, журчащей над ухом, вдруг прорываются два голоса, спорящие на итальянском, а в отдалении пожилой японец изучает стойку с сувенирными открытками – виды Москвы.

Открытки… Северусу всегда нравились почтовые карточки, с марками, густо исписанные. Ему такие никогда не присылали, но он видел в почтовых ящиках у соседей. Северус всегда интересуется, что лежит в соседских почтовых ящиках.

После они снова гуляют, но у Гарри бурчит в животе, и им приходится зайти в небольшое кафе, где им подают на удивление приличный горячий шоколад. Они сидят за круглым столиком, греют пальцы о свои чашки и разговаривают. Северус забыл, когда в последний раз просто разговаривал с человеком. Не говорил по делу и не выслушивал указания, а просто… разговаривал.

Пожалуй, после смерти Альбуса такого не случалось ни разу.

На удивление легко поддерживать разговор с практически незнакомым человеком. Возможно, все дело в Гарри – он болтает без умолку, сыплет вопросами, улыбается, облизывает губы, не дотягиваясь языком до шоколадных «усов». Странное дело, но они лишь поначалу говорят о балете, а после… о королях и о капусте и еще о всяких глупостях.

В какой-то момент Северус ловит себя на том, что прижимается ботинком к ботинку Гарри. На нем двое носков, и толстенные стенки ботинка не позволяют почувствовать прикосновение, но сам факт… Северус смущается и сдвигает ноги под стул, как можно дальше.

Он никогда… что ж. Он никогда не раздумывал о своей ориентации. Если бы его спросили, кто вызывает в нем больше желания – мужчины или женщины – Северус отказался бы отвечать. Если бы его спросили настойчивей, он бы отделался отговоркой, что люди в принципе вызывают у него мало интереса, а свою личную жизнь он ни с кем обсуждать не намерен.

Северус знает, что среди его коллег есть как гомосексуалисты, так и гетеросексуалы. Его это мало беспокоит. Эти люди – прежде всего танцоры, партнеры по танцу, средство, материал для создания балетных спектаклей, и только потом – люди. Каждый из них мог бы рассказать свою печальную историю любви или историю одиночества. Театр пожирает все свободное время, все душевные силы, он требует, чтобы на алтарь искусства его слуги клали свою жизнь; и каждый год находятся все новые юноши и девушки, желающие отдать жизнь и душу балету. Северус рассказал бы им про этот страх, панический страх, который мучает его последние недели. Страх, что, когда все закончится – аплодисменты утихнут, музыка отзвучит, занавес опустится, – он выйдет из театра и ему некуда будет пойти. Съемная квартира, в которой он лишь ночует, несколько книг и пластинок, трико, гетры, балетки, кремы и мази для снятия боли в мышцах… вот и все, чем он владеет. Тридцать восемь лет, а у него ни разу не было настоящих отношений; он не умеет ничего, только танцевать. Да и не хочет заниматься ничем другим.

Северус знает, что жалеть себя – глупо. Он счастливчик. Он видел мир, он выступал и срывал шквал аплодисментов, ему приносили цветы, его хвалили, его ставили в пример. Ему давали главные партии. Ему даже, до недавнего времени, был предложен выход – остаться в театре, пусть не танцором, но все же…

Теперь все потеряно. Но Северус ни о чем не жалеет. Он смотрит на Гарри, на то, как Гарри говорит, встряхивая головой, чтобы убрать челку с глаз, и чувствует – чем бы вся эта история ни закончилась, он будет помнить каждый миг. Каждую секунду этого своего внезапного не-одиночества.

– Что? – спрашивает вдруг Гарри, смущенно потупившись. – У меня что-то на лице?

У Гарри шоколад на лице, но Северус говорит:

– Глаза. У тебя очень красивые глаза.

– Ой, – Гарри смущается еще сильнее, губы словно помимо его воли расплываются в улыбке. – Я линзы ношу. Знаете, вообще ужасно вижу. Но с очками не потанцуешь, верно?

– Верно, – кивает Северус, не отводя взгляда от пронзительных зеленых глаз.

Когда они выходят, на улице уже темно. С неба сыплется снежная крошка, ветер гремит железом на крышах. Желтый свет из окон кафе смягчает выражение лица Северуса, делает его почти мечтательным.

– Уже так поздно… – Гарри не двигается с места. – Ральф нас убьет.

– Еще бы вспомнить, как мы сюда забрели и в какой стороне театр, – спокойным низким голосом отвечает Северус. Он засунул руки в карманы, на плечах его пальто тают снежинки. Среди темных прядей торчит кончик покрасневшего от холода уха.

– Одолжить вам шапку? – предлагает Гарри, потянувшись к своему бесформенному ярко-сиреневому головному убору. Северус издает странный звук, тихий, который позже Гарри расшифровывает как смех.

– Нет, благодарю.

– Направо или налево?

Они смотрят по сторонам; скользкая улица уходит вверх, неподалеку шумят машины.

– Нам нужно выйти к метро.

Хотя бы в этом они согласны. Гарри снова берет Северуса под руку, и они осторожно шагают по заледеневшему тротуару. Падают, почти пройдя улицу, под самым фонарем, освещаемые теплым светом. Падают удачно, по крайней мере Гарри – он приземляется прямо на Северуса, ткнувшись носом в его щеку. Северус тихо стонет. «Копчик отбил», – сочувственно предполагает Гарри. Слегка отстраняется, глядит на Северуса сверху – очень непривычный ракурс. У Северуса длинные темные ресницы, усыпанные снежинками, и удивленно разомкнутые губы – из них вырывается белое дыхание, повисая облаком между их лицами. Волосы разметались по снегу, блестят в фонарном свете. Тело Северуса – узкое и жесткое. Вдруг Гарри понимает, что Северус положил руки ему на талию – видимо, во время падения постарался сгруппироваться так, чтобы Гарри не ушибся. И сейчас эти руки – интеллигентные худые пальцы в черных перчатках – растерянно поглаживают толстенную синтепоновую куртку Гарри.

– Больно? – спрашивает Гарри едва слышно, выдохнув свой вопрос прямо в губы Северусу.

– Нет, – неуверенно шепчет он. Гарри улыбается, закрывает глаза и целует Северуса.

Ровно год назад в этот же день Северус кормил с руки уличного кота. Толстый кот с проплешиной на левом боку ел жадно, облизывал ладонь Северуса и раздраженно дергал хвостом, когда рядом взлетали голуби.

Ровно через год в этот же день Северус будет сидеть в темном кинозале и на него с экрана будет лететь вереница вспышек и образов; он будет так увлечен фильмом – «Нет вестей от Бога», – что даже не заметит, как сидящий рядом человек опрокинет на него стаканчик с колой.

А сейчас, в эту самую минуту, Северус лежит на заледеневшем асфальте в Москве, под фонарем, под падающим снегом, под Гарри, и самозабвенно целуется.

***

Ральф, разумеется, рвет и мечет. Пока он кричит на них, они переглядываются, пряча улыбки, – как два сообщника грандиозного преступления, о котором скоро напишут в газетах. На них все смотрят – и «мальчики», и «классики», – а Ральф так часто трет свой несчастный лоб, что там уже должна возникнуть дырка.

Поздно ночью Гарри оказывается в своем гостиничном номере, падает на кровать и закапывается в одеяла, мечтая, что впадет в зимнюю спячку на пару-тройку лет. Он прижимает к животу подушку, вздыхает, улыбается и закрывает глаза.

Пара фактов о Москве: здесь продаются самые вкусные крендельки, облитые белым шоколадом и посыпанные дробленым орехом. Перейти дорогу в час пик человеку непривычному мало того что опасно, так еще и грозит психологической травмой до конца дней. Почетный караул у Вечного огня серьезен и величественен, совсем молодые пареньки, забавные, лопоухие (уши торчат из-под шапок), сохраняют каменные лица, как королевские гвардейцы, которым нельзя улыбаться. Дороги посыпают каким-то щебнем, но они все равно скользкие.

Восхитительно, прекрасно скользкие.

Пара фактов о Москве, которые Гарри теперь знает.


	5. Chapter 5

Полусон, полуявь. Северус как в бреду весь следующий день. Кордебалет репетирует танец с хлопками – когда музыка останавливается, танцоры хлопают, а потом исполняют элевацию (4). Так будет шествовать крысиное войско. «Мальчики» вперемежку с «классиками», движутся синхронно, прыгают высоко. Наконец-то все стало получаться, Ральф смеется, прикладывает руку к губам.

– Да, да, вот так!

Гарри растягивается у балетного станка. Северус не смотрит в ту сторону, он разглядывает треснутое зеркало – его так и не заменили. Глядеться в разбитое зеркало – к беде. Северус ухмыляется своему отражению, через все его лицо трещина, через жизнь…

Он размышляет о том, было ли вчерашнее происшествие шокирующим опытом для Гарри? Он молод и выглядит очень невинным. Но его поцелуи были напористыми, его окружают одни только парни, симпатичные, чего скрывать. Ральф выбирал по танцевальным качествам, но так уж вышло, что его «мальчики» – один другого краше; Северус думает, не домогался ли Ральф Гарри. Этот немец явно ценит эстетику мужского тела. Он как-то заявил, что предпочитает мужской балет в пику классическому, в котором практически все лучшие партии исполняют балерины, а мужчины вокруг лишь для огранки женского танца. Такое заявление вызвало большое негодование примы Ковент-Гардена Вайолет.

Ох уж эта Вайолет. Она танцует практически с рождения. У нее дома, в шкафу, в красной лакированной туфле (эти туфли Вайолет надела два раза в жизни) лежит флакон с духами. Иногда Вайолет достает духи, капает себе на ладонь и нюхает. И почти сразу начинает плакать. А недавно Вайолет сделала аборт. У нее сердцевидное лицо, острый подбородок и раскосые глаза. Она никогда не краснеет, зато на нервной почве у нее иногда вскакивает простуда на губах.

И вот Вайолет, кривя простудные губы, принялась высмеивать это абсурдное заявление Ральфа. Она сказала, что в репертуаре театра достаточно классического мужского балета. Взять хотя бы «Спартака» (впрочем, ничего, кроме «Спартака», она вспомнить не смогла).

Женщины в труппе были во многом сильнее мужчин; никогда не плакали от боли или усталости, только от обиды, если не доставалась роль. Никогда не жаловались, не стонали – работали, работали, работали. Как отточенные механизмы, в семь утра – на ногах, в полдень – на ногах, за полночь – на ногах, на ногах, на ногах. Их ноги не похожи на изящные, женские – узлы мышц под натянутой кожей, вывернутые ступни, большой палец давно потерял чувствительность. И все же именно женское присутствие делало труппу полной, целой, было необходимым, как приправы в блюде. Их шуршащие пачки, их шпильки на полках в гримерной, их шепот за кулисами, когда Северус танцует…

Всего этого не будет у Гарри. Он и «мальчики» – разгоряченные, смеющиеся, общие раздевалки, общие душевые… Северус опускает ресницы, слушая вполуха радостные вопли Ральфа. Для Гарри все еще только начинается. Если этот спектакль выйдет, если он будет иметь успех, то Гарри прославится как новая звезда современного балета. Гарри говорил про театр, который Ральф открыл в Берлине; Гарри будет солистом этого театра, он уже получил приглашение от Ральфа. Большая сцена, шумный успех, спектакли, один за другим… Танец Гарри начался. А танец Северуса закончится через три дня, когда премьера – «Только один день! Блистательный Ральф Пферд в качестве хореографа-постановщика, Королевская труппа Ковент-Гардена на сцене Большого, не пропустите!!!» – сорвет овации или же разразится скандал.

У них разные дороги, понимает Северус отчетливо, разные пути. Гарри начнет восхождение к звездам, а Северус отправится в пожизненную ссылку в свою крохотную грязную квартирку. Принц получит Мари и королевство, а Щелкунчик разлетится в мелкие щепки. Как только опустится занавес.

Вот почему, когда Гарри подходит к Северусу в перерыве, Северус держится холодно и отстраненно. И видит, как буквально на глазах меняется выражение лица Гарри. Сначала исчезает улыбка – она затухает, как свеча. Затем темнеют невероятные зеленые глаза. И наконец, Гарри опускает голову и уходит назад, к своим друзьям, к шумному рыжему парню.

Этим вечером Ральф особенно доволен своими артистами. Сцена, в которой принц рассказывает Мари о проклятии Крысиного Короля; Гарри и Вайолет на авансцене, Северус танцует за натянутой полупрозрачной тканью, обозначающей дымку воспоминаний.

– Великолепно! – кричит Ральф. – Северус, вот это чувство! Вот это танец! Очень эмоционально, очень! Очень хорошо!

Гарри чуть не роняет Вайолет с верхней поддержки.

***

Гарри переоделся первым и выскользнул из дверей черного хода; сейчас он стоит на скользком крыльце, глядит на громадину пустого автобуса, ждущего своих пассажиров. Водитель курит, оставив дверцу открытой, стекла медленно покрываются изморозью. На улице такая холодрыга, что ресницы замерзают, становятся «стеклянными». Гарри еще никогда не было так холодно, ни разу за всю свою жизнь. Он ожидал сильных холодов, хотя, конечно, не гуляющих по улицам медведей – это скорее в духе тети Петуньи; он был готов к холоду, но не был морально готов к тому ледяному презрению, которым обдал его Северус.

Гарри поправляет широкий ремешок спортивной сумки на плече, расстегивает ее и роется внутри, отдергивая замерзшие руки от жалящего холодом замка молнии. Под скомканным влажным трико находятся наушники, спутанные в морские узлы, а на самом дне – потрепанная книжка в мягкой обложке. Гарри уже почти не помнит сюжета, книга скучная, он брал ее, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь в самолете. Сейчас открывает наугад – «…когда мы вышли из магазина, мне очень хотелось вернуть то беззаботное, почти дурашливое настроение, с которым мы в него входили...»(5)– пытается читать, но рукам слишком холодно, да и темно уже. Небо было чернильно-синим, тусклый фонарь заставлял сугробы искриться, но освещал только малый участок заднего двора. Ральф отпустил артистов сегодня раньше, чем когда-либо за эти недели; перед премьерой всем надо хорошенько выспаться. Они танцевали сегодня лучше, чем когда-либо прежде, и все исполняли свои партии превосходно, даже кордебалет, даже «классики». Северус был великолепен. Но Ральф все равно выдохнул что-то вроде: «Перед смертью не надышишься, лучше уже не выйдет», – у него, как обычно, начался предпремьерный мандраж.

Дверь тягуче скрипит, и на крыльце возникает Малфой. У него волосы влажные и в беспорядке; настоящий чистоплюй, не может дождаться, пока доедут до гостиницы, – всюду умудряется найти душ. Заболеет, как пить дать! Не то чтобы Гарри было какое-то дело до этого… Малфой топчется рядом, крутит стопой, морщась, потом смотрит на курящего водителя.

– Даже не думай, – ворчит Гарри.

Однажды он застукал Малфоя с сигаретой. На самом деле, если бы Ральф узнал, Малфоя ждали бы серьезные неприятности вплоть до исключения из труппы. В балете, как и в спорте, нельзя небрежно относиться к своему телу; сигарета – табу. И Малфой курил это табу с настоящим наслаждением – втягивал и без того впалые щеки, щурился, держал сигарету двумя пальцами, смешно оттопырив мизинец. При этом прятался на задворках Новой Школы, за торцевой стеной, как школьник. Гарри, увидев эту картину, на секунду даже позавидовал.

Впрочем, выражение лица Малфоя изменилось, когда он понял, что у него есть зритель. На секунду Гарри разглядел беспомощный испуг, потом злобу, а после на бледную Малфоеву физиономию вернулось обычное выражение легкой брезгливости. Он с вызовом глянул на Гарри: «Ну?» Наверное, он был уверен, что Ральф обо всем узнает. Но Гарри так никогда и не рассказал, никому, даже Рону. Не такой он человек. И все же Гарри нравилось вспоминать, что он знает маленький секрет Малфоя.

– Думал, сдохну, – с чувством говорит Малфой. – Твой Ральф – садист.

– Он не мой, – пожимает плечами Гарри. Малфой все еще сверлит глазами водителя. Гарри смотрит на две крохотные звездочки, едва различимые в темном небе. Малфой подносит два пальца к губам, затягивается холодным московским воздухом и выпускает белый пар. Гарри улыбается, подносит свою невидимую сигарету к носу Малфоя.

– Прикури?

Тот молча щелкает пальцами, галантно подносит воображаемую зажигалку.

Дверь глухо хлопает, мимо них протискивается Северус и шагает к автобусу деревянной походкой, будто он на параде. Гарри таращится в его напряженную спину.

– Этот тоже не твой? – лениво спрашивает Малфой. Гарри вздыхает и вдруг закашливается, словно в горле его настоящая никотиновая горечь.

Северус залезает в стылый автобус и садится на сиденье, мягкое, но холодное. В замерзшее окно видны два мальчишки, переминающиеся в пятне света у дверей. Северус старается не смотреть туда, но больше смотреть в пустом темном автобусе некуда, так что он дышит на стекло, трет его пальцем, пытаясь растопить изморозь. Гарри смотрит прямо на него, кажется, взгляд его проникает сквозь стекло, и лед, и тьму, безошибочно попадая в цель. Глаза в глаза. Северус не может избавиться от мысли, что ему не нужно было отталкивать единственного человека, который хотел целовать его, не следовало лишать себя неожиданного, пусть и краткосрочного счастья. Северус реалист, и не верит, что между ним и Гарри может возникнуть нечто большее, чем временное помешательство, обоюдно приятное и очень волнующее; хорошие воспоминания и яркие ощущения – большее, на что он может рассчитывать, но и это несоизмеримо больше любых его ожиданий, возможно, потому, что Северус не ждет ровным счетом ничего. Он никогда не был романтиком, он не верит в то, что существует эта самая любовь с первого взгляда, что можно всю жизнь любить одного человека или пожертвовать ради своей любви всем на свете. Хотя бы потому, что он никогда бы не смог пожертвовать театром. В каком-то смысле театр и есть его единственная настоящая любовь – та, что на всю жизнь, та, что требует постоянных жертв, та, что с первого па, с первого фуэте (6). Театр – это роковая предопределенность, это судьба, это пожизненное заключение, с театром в этом смысле все ясно и просто. С людьми куда сложнее.

Людей Северус попросту не понимает.

Прежде он и не хотел никого понимать; не хотел обременять себя присутствием другого человека, сложного, непредсказуемого и требующего времени, внимания и душевных сил, которые Северус не мог предоставить. Раньше у Северуса не колотилось так быстро сердце и не захлестывала паника, не преследовала мысль, что он полнейший идиот, если собирается упустить этот шанс, этого человека. Этого конкретного…

«Это не любовь», – сердито внушает себе Северус. Даже про себя произносить эту банальщину стыдно; даже в мыслях подобное самовнушение звучит как избитое клише. Северус ненавидит объяснять очевидные вещи; тем унизительней объяснять очевидное самому себе. «Это не любовь. Это страх. Страх старости, страх одиночества, страх, что скоро я стану никому не нужен. Мне кажется, если я схвачусь за Гарри, я смогу этого избежать. Но ведь все равно не выйдет. Я все равно покину театр, я все равно состарюсь и все равно не буду нужен, если отбросить эмоции и судить объективно. Присутствие рядом Гарри не сделает меня другим человеком, а вот использовать Гарри для того, чтобы разбираться с собственным кризисом, – подло и эгоистично. Особенно если учесть, что Гарри…»

Северус улыбается.

«Такой наивный, – думает он. – Такой чистый. Такой… молодой. И полный самых радужных надежд. Которые, хочется верить, когда-нибудь сбудутся. Обязательно».

Гарри и его приятель о чем-то негромко беседуют, глядя на автобус. Северус почти уверен, что они говорят о нем. Вряд ли что-то приятное; Гарри обижен, и имеет на это право. Северус не умеет поддерживать отношения, зато у него изумительно выходит отталкивать людей. С его лицом, которое всегда выглядит высокомерным и презрительным, даже когда Северус думает о чем-то приятном, это нетрудно. С его умением цедить фразы и кривить губы. С его суровой неприступностью, которая обеспечивает ему одиночество. Оттолкнуть Гарри было вовсе не сложно; в конце концов, Северус много лет играл злодеев. Это его амплуа, которое почти стало его личностью. Словно Северус действительно поддался темным чарам и много лет представляется чужим глазам деревянной уродливой куклой, с устрашающими челюстями, способными не только раскусить любой орех, но и отхватить полпальца.

Приятель Гарри мотает головой в сторону автобуса и смеется. Северус не придает этому значения, он давно уже научился не обращать внимания на такие вещи, они давно уже не ранят его. Ему хотелось бы знать, защищает ли его Гарри. Хотелось бы.

Дверь распахивается, и на улицу высыпают танцоры, сперва «мальчики», шумной ватагой, за ними «классики», последним плетется Ральф. Гарри стягивает с головы свою жуткую фиолетовую шапку и напяливает ее на своего белобрысого приятеля, у того вид человека, впавшего в культурный шок. Гарри уже бежит к автобусу.

Северусу интересно, сядет ли Гарри рядом или займет любое другое свободное место.

Он заходит в автобус первым. И садится рядом. Северус всю дорогу смотрит в окно, храня молчание. Гарри засыпает почти сразу, как опускается в кресло. На одном из ухабов автобус трясет, и голова Гарри утыкается в плечо Северуса.

***

На этаже шумно, хотя все должны спать. Облегчение от мысли, что репетиции закончились, так велико, что у всех праздничное настроение. Словно премьера уже состоялась и имела оглушительный успех; в любом случае у них не будет времени отпраздновать успех или оплакать провал, потому что они улетают завтра ночью, отыграв первый и последний спектакль на сцене Большого.

«Мальчики» устраивают небольшую вечеринку, без спиртных напитков конечно, но от усталости и предвкушения все словно пьяные. Они собрались в номере у Майлса, Скайлер притащил портативное радио, хотя в номере наверняка где-то есть музыкальный центр, но с радио же веселее. Гарри сидит в глубоком кресле и смотрит на своих приятелей. Потом поднимается и идет в центр комнаты, где танцует Оливер. Он, замотавшись в простыню, танцует под какую-то растаманскую мелодию, несущуюся из радио. Это похоже на танец маленького привидения. Оливер танцует хорошо, только у него всегда при этом такое напряженное лицо, что смотреть страшно. Он перед выступлением целует балетки, верит, что это приносит удачу. Еще Оливер умеет жонглировать и стоять на голове. Хотя эти умения ему еще ни разу не пригодились, Оливер время от времени практикует и то, и другое – чтобы не потерять навык. Но сейчас Оливер просто танцует, от души, от радости, выражает свои чувства любимым способом, и Гарри присоединяется к нему, смешно приседая и подстраиваясь под расхлябанные движения партнера. Оливер крутит Гарри, бьет то по одному плечу, то по другому, а Гарри изображает баскетбольный мяч, и остальные начинают смеяться, Скайлер прибавляет громкость радио. Гарри тоже смеется, ему легко. В танце нельзя бояться быть смешным. В танце нельзя бояться.

Оливер выполняет поддержку, Гарри взлетает под потолок, представляя, как попадает в корзину. Возможно, Оливер сейчас представляет что-то совершенно другое. Это не так уж важно.

Когда Гарри снова на полу, дверь распахивается. Ральф входит, рассеянно хмурясь, веселье замирает – «мальчики», пойманные на месте преступления, застывают, как суслики, увидевшие сову. Ральф шагает через комнату, потом вдруг резко останавливается и с легким удивлением оглядывает номер:

– Вот вы где все! – он машет им кулаком. – По своим номерам и спать, живо! Вы хотите сорвать мне премьеру?!

Все спешно выскальзывают, Гарри пойман уже в дверях – Ральф кладет ему руку на плечо.

– За мной, – сурово говорит он. Они в полном молчании идут к номеру Ральфа в конце коридора. Ральф включает свет, проходит в номер и застывает у окна, Гарри в легкой растерянности подходит к нему. Чем дольше молчит Ральф, тем сильнее нервничает Гарри. «Кажется, у меня неприятности», – думает он, и уже готов поклясться, что немедленно ляжет спать, что никаких больше вечеринок, что он будет послушным мальчиком, как Ральф нарушает тишину завыванием:

– Гарриииии! Мы провалимся! Я сердцем чую!

Ах, это. Гарри успокоенно вздыхает. Нет, все в порядке, честное слово. Типичный Ральф.

Следующие полтора часа Ральф лежит поперек кровати мертвым грузом, у него совершенно белое лицо и безумный взгляд. Он не прекращая стонет:

– Нас растерзают на клочки, от моей репутации ничего не останется, нас протащат по всем газетам, нас выставят на посмешище, я сам себя подставил: две недели, нереально поставить нормальный балет, что я натворил, надо было отказаться, пока не поздно; еще не поздно отказаться, Гарри, иди, скажи всем, что мы уезжаем сегодня, все отменяется, я лучше выплачу неустойку или что там еще надо, я не выпущу вас на сцену, все провалится, это будет конец, конеееец…

В третьем часу ночи Ральф вдруг вскакивает и свирепо сверкает глазами на Гарри:

– Что ты творишь! Сколько времени? Ты должен спать! Чокнулся, Гарри?! Тебе выступать завтра, солировать, черт тебя дери! Живо в кровать!!! Не в мою, идиот! Туда, туда, выход там, горе ты…

Сонный Гарри почти на ощупь добирается до двери в свой номер, три часа ищет будильник, а потом вспоминает, что Рон его разбудит. Для интереса смотрит на часы, считает, сколько ему осталось спать, но отрубается, так и не досчитав.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Элевация (франц.) – подъем, возвышение. Природная способность танцовщика исполнять высокие прыжки с перемещением в пространстве (пролетом) и фиксацией в воздухе той или иной позы.
> 
> 5\. Кадзуо Исигура, «Никогда не отпускай меня»
> 
> 6\. Фуэте – ряд танцевальных па, напоминающих движения хлыста, крутящегося или резко распрямляющегося в воздухе. Чаще всего фуэте – виртуозное вращение на пальцах, которое является кульминацией в па-де-де.


	6. Chapter 6

Северус открывает глаза и несколько секунд глядит в потолок. Потолок в утреннем свете кажется серым, хотя изначально плитка была мраморного, розоватого оттенка.

К этой потолочной плитке устремлялись глаза многих людей. До Северуса в этом номере жил пенсионер из Австралии, у него в России умерла старая подруга, которой он когда-то – годы, десятилетия тому назад – чуть не сделал предложение. А сейчас, узнав о ее смерти, он не ощутил ничего, кроме неловкого удивления. Он забыл о том, что она существует на свете, – вот в чем дело. Устыдившись, он решил, что приедет на похороны, – и промелькнула совсем уж неприличное в голове: «Чем не повод наконец отправиться в путешествие?»

А до старика здесь жила женщина, которая основала собственную компанию в Самаре. Сначала собственное дело было прихотью и приносило больше убытков, чем дохода. Но платил муж, купивший жене занятие. А после дела пошли в гору, и неожиданно эта женщина поняла, что нашла свое призвание в жизни. Она все больше времени отдавала работе, поэтому до последнего ничего не подозревала. Страшное слово «развод» для нее прозвучало подобно грому среди ясного неба. А не менее страшное – «любовница» – произнесла уже позже лучшая подруга, которая каким-то образом всегда знала о жизни людей лучше, чем сами эти люди. Тут и пригодились связи, установившийся регулярный доход. Работа стала спасением и смыслом. В Москву же эта женщина приехала не по делам, а договорившись о встрече с одним очень интересным мужчиной через полгода переписки.

До этой женщины номер занимал турист из Японии, еще раньше – писатель из Питера, а до этого…

Много, много людей. Каждый из них хотя бы секунду своей жизни потратил, глядя на потолочную плитку, тяжелую от тысячи взглядов.

Северус тяжело, прерывисто вздыхает. Повернувшись набок, подтягивает колени к животу. В животе крутит и болит. Будильник еще не звенел. Шум машин за окном создает ровный, монотонный фон для тревожных мыслей.

«Сегодня, – думает Северус. – Сегодня».

***

Гарри просыпается от того, что его активно трясут. Садится в постели, вынимая пальцем колючую крошку из уголков глаз. Уже готов пробубнить что-то вроде: «сейчас, дядя, уже иду…», уверенный, что проспал школу.

– Сегодня! – кричит ему прямо в ухо Рон, а потом рушится на постель навзничь, раскинув руки в стороны. Смеется нервно и радостно.

– Сегодня, – соглашается Гарри, покрываясь мурашками. Сегодня. Сегодня, сегодня!

***

В автобусе все молчат. «Может, это какой-то театральный обычай», – думает Гарри немного испуганно. Вглядывается в лица танцоров, бледные, взволнованные, радостные и тревожные. На Северуса старается не смотреть. На Ральфа смотреть больно – лицо цвета кипяченого молока, усы печально обвисли, мешки под глазами выдают бессонную ночь, а в глазах – самая настоящая паника. Гарри ободряюще улыбается ему, но Ральф не видит улыбки, он вообще ничего не видит, уставившись застывшим взглядом в окно.

***

В большой комнате артисты разогревают ноги, надевают костюмы, костюмер проверяет, все ли в порядке, поправляет, подтягивает, застегивает. Костюмы диковинные, чудные, под стать спектаклю – сплошной авангард. Но в основе их – классический балетный костюм, да и балетки обычные, хотя Ральф распорядился прикрепить к ним ленты, чтобы создавалось впечатление, что это пуанты.

Северус чуть в стороне, в неглубоком кресле у зеркала, массирует икры. С утра они успели хорошенько растянуться, прогнать весь спектакль с первой до последней сцены, а потом еще раз отдельно – самые сложные, с лентами, с балансировкой, групповые и сольные. Ральф почти ничего не говорил, выглядел так, будто вот-вот стошнит. Всем стало легче, когда он, окинув танцоров взглядом, полным ужаса, сказал: «Больше не репетируем», – и ушел.

Северус очень внимательно разглядывает свои ноги, но каким-то особым образом он превосходно видит все, что делает Гарри, с той секунды, когда Гарри стягивает рабочее трико. Его то и дело загораживают, но Северус все равно видит все, видит слишком много. Больше, чем он способен выдержать.

Северус сосредотачивается на собственном костюме. В следующий раз, когда он кидает взгляд на Гарри, тот уже почти одет. Северус несколько секунд наблюдает за ним, сомневаясь, а потом легко встает и идет, огибая других переодевающихся.

Гарри сидит на корточках, склонившись над своими балетками. Длинные ленты связаны на столько узлов, что стали втрое короче. Гарри шепчет себе под нос такие слова, что Северус даже на мгновение цепенеет – настолько это не вяжется с его представлением о Гарри. Впрочем, что он вообще знает об этом парне? Северус садится рядом, и Гарри пристыжено замолкает, щеки его окрашиваются в кирпичный цвет.

– Вот, – беспомощно говорит он, протягивая Северусу спутанные ленты. Северус аккуратно и неторопливо распутывает узлы, пока Гарри сопит над ухом, наблюдая за его пальцами. Северус думает о том, до какого же абсурда готовы дойти его коллеги в своей вражде «за идею». Должны быть примером для подражания, а ведут себя как дети. Впрочем, «мальчики» тоже те еще невинные овечки: дебоширили ночью, написали гадостей на двери номера Констанс, причем ругательства предназначались Валери, самой бойкой на язык и самой нетерпимой, – видимо, перепутали двери. Констанс, разумеется, расстроилась, Северус слышал, как она всхлипывала и жаловалась, а Валери осталась равнодушна.

Констанс очень ранимая, да и потом, у нее нос слегка загибается книзу, что доставляет ей много душевных терзаний и делает очень чувствительной к самым невинным шуткам – она всегда думает, что смеются над ней и ее злосчастным носом. Кроме того, у нее есть небольшая проблема, маленькая особенность: в аэропортах, на вокзалах, в магазинах она постоянно звенит, проходя через металлоискатель. Констанс самая старшая из женщин в труппе, однажды, когда она только попала в театр, она приглашала Северуса на свидание, то есть выпить кофе, но он воспринял это как намек. Констанс кутается в шали и всегда красит волосы в оттенок «рыжий каштан».

А Валери – совсем другое дело. Когда никто не видит, она любит отгрызать уголки ногтей и есть их. У нее была татуировка на лодыжке – Мартовский Заяц из «Алисы». Но Валери ее свела тысячу лет назад. Сейчас это узкоплечая женщина с благородной шеей и родинкой прямо посреди ладони. И ей глубоко плевать на оскорбления, написанные, к тому же, на чужой двери. Она собирается «утереть нос заносчивым выскочкам», показав класс на большой сцене. Мотив не самый лучший, зато результаты заставят Ральфа засомневаться, не набрать ли в Новой Школе женскую труппу.

Распутав ленты, Северус тщательно проверяет балетки. Он искренне надеется, что его коллегам хватит ума не повторять киношные приемы, и никто не насыплет Гарри в обувь битого стекла или не зашьет иголку в подошву; все разговоры про закулисные интриги сильно преувеличены, или же Северус просто не замечал их, потому что его они не касались.

Свои балетки Северус проверил дважды.

***

Когда все одеты, танцоры поверх костюмов накидывают шали и свитера, молодой парень, не говорящий по-английски, приносит дымящийся кофейник. Артисты по очереди уходят в комнаты, которые расположены напротив раздевалки. Крохотные комнатушки, в которые три человека уже не вместятся. Двоих достаточно – артист и гример. Гарри чуть приоткрывает дверь, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, – по коридору ходят сквозняки, пахнет коврами, бутафорскими мечами и каменной пылью. Гарри заглядывает – одним глазком – и видит Северуса. Он сидит в кресле очень прямо, застыв, на лице у него – гримаса мученика, стойко переносящего испытание. Худое лицо кажется невероятно бледным, скульптурно вылепленным. Рельефы скул, внушительный нос, царственно выдающийся на лице, черные, удлиненные карандашом до висков брови, придающие одновременно устрашающий и печальный вид. Яркий свет бьет ему в лицо, отражается в глубине черных глаз.

И в луче искусственного света облаком – искрящиеся крупинки пудры. Северус встречается взглядом с Гарри, и несколько секунд они молча смотрят друг на друга. Потом гримерша – низкорослая женщина в теплой кофте – поворачивается и гневно сверкает глазами. Гарри торопливо закрывает дверь, вздыхает, прислонившись к стене. Ему вдруг неудержимо хочется станцевать – танец снежных крупинок пудры, тающих на щеке Северуса. И Гарри танцует, стукаясь о стены коридора, пока дверь гримерной не отворяется и оттуда не выходит Северус. Он смотрит на Гарри, беспомощно уронив руки вдоль туловища, а Гарри жует губы, чтобы не начать глупо улыбаться.

Северус отворачивается и уходит, и улыбка пропадает сама собой.

***

Кордебалет выстраивается в ряд за кулисами. Они по очереди ступают в ящик с канифолью, а потом выпархивают на сцену, легко, как птицы.

«Самое страшное, – думает Гарри, – это секунда до выхода». Та самая секунда, когда напряжение достигает предела, и волнение тошнотворным комком скапливается в горле, и ноги вдруг немеют, словно в одном из тех повторяющихся снов: вот уже вступление, вот уже третий такт, а ты не можешь сделать и шага на сцену. Или еще хуже: ноги вдруг подламываются в коленях, становятся мягкими, словно в них ни единой косточки, на таких нельзя танцевать, невозможно, но публика ждет, смотрит в жадном нетерпении на сцену, где ты корчишься в луче прожектора. И даже не больно – стыдно, невыносимо стыдно: пришли на меня, а я не станцевал, не встал. Обычно такие сны прошибают до пота, до дрожи, до царапин на ладони – там, где скрюченные пальцы впиваются ногтями.

«Самое страшное, – думает Гарри, – это секунда до выхода». Когда еще не знаешь, как станцуешь, не знаешь, станцуешь ли, когда горячечный азарт танца еще не завладел телом, выключая мозг, не закрутил, как пластиковую фигурку на крышке музыкальной шкатулки – эта вечно кружащаяся балерина в пачке из кружевного лоскутка…

«Самое страшное, – думает Гарри, – это секунда…»

Его мягко подталкивают в спину, и он выбегает на сцену, в ослепительный жаркий свет.

***

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.

Северус дрожит. Каждая клеточка его тела умирает и рождается заново.

Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Лежать. Лежать. Еще секунда. Медленно гаснет свет.

Вдох.

Занавес опускается.

Северус встает на ноги одним резким движением. Мышцы гудят. Северус поднимает руку к лицу – наконец можно вытереть пот со лба – щекочущую капельку над правой бровью. Северус проводит пальцами по лбу нервным быстрым движением, смазав грим. Все это – секунды. Один выдох.

Из-за плотной ткани занавеса не раздается ни единого звука.

Северус шагает вперед, становится рядом с Вайолет и Гарри. Гарри дышит тяжело, глядит распахнутыми глазами в изнанку занавеса.

Ни звука.

Почему так тихо?

«Вот она, – думает Северус, – самая страшная секунда». Когда танец окончен и изменить, исправить что-либо уже нельзя. Когда силы кончились, когда сказка кончилась, когда занавес упал и оттуда – ни звука. Что же они, что же? Полный зал, Северус видел их, полный зал – не на сцене, на сцене некогда смотреть в зал, но выглядывая из-за кулис… полный зал, лица-лица-лица, многоглазое чудовище, судья и палач, Зритель.

Ни звука.

Северус вздрагивает всем телом, когда что-то задевает его руку. А в следующую секунду пальцы Гарри переплетаются с его пальцами, крепко, уверенно.

***

Шквал аплодисментов начинается с едва слышного шума – как прибой, который набирает скорость, двигаясь к берегу. Волна звука накрывает Гарри, Северуса и Вайолет с головой прежде, чем занавес успевает подняться. Он движется вверх мучительно медленно, незаконченное движение все еще звенит, вибрирует в глубине тела Гарри, или это дрожь? Все закончилось. Гарри не может прекратить улыбаться, будто у него повредились лицевые мышцы и широкая улыбка уже никогда не покинет его лица. Гарри не может прекратить улыбаться и все сильнее сжимает руку Северуса. Ему кажется, его унесет шумом, грохотом, цунами хлопков. Обязательно унесет, если он ослабит хватку, если он выпустит руку Северуса хоть на секунду.

Но он же не выпустит.

Наконец Гарри может видеть зал. Включили верхний свет, и он не может наглядеться на них, на этих женщин и мужчин, седых, высоких, полных, наряженных, оживленных, плачущих, улыбающихся, длинноволосых, хрупких, широкоплечих, кричащих – и хлопающих, хлопающих, хлопающих.

Стоя.

Гарри улыбается, улыбается еще шире, так, что у него болят щеки и сводит скулы, шум снаружи рождает шум внутри, хочется кричать, смеяться, хочется броситься навстречу и раствориться в этом всеобщем принятии, восторге, одобрении… невероятный драйв, кровь в жилах кипит, Гарри трясет так сильно, что он боится, это будет заметно в зале.

Он поворачивается к Северусу и видит, что в его глазах застыли слезы.

Потом занавес опускается.

Когда занавес поднимается снова, на сцене кордебалет, все танцоры выстроились в ряд и кланяются синхронно, а аплодисменты все не стихают.

Они кланяются еще много раз, на сцену выходит Ральф, и шум становится громче, хотя кажется, это уже невозможно, а зрители все хлопают, хлопают, и танцоры снова исполняют поклон, и все это время Гарри не выпускает руку Северуса, чувствуя, как его тонкие пальцы чуть крепче сжимаются, удерживая пальцы Гарри.


	7. Chapter 7

Северус приезжает в аэропорт, он пересекает просторный зал ожидания, нервничая, беспрерывно ругает себя, шевеля губами в такт мыслям. «Как глупо, как пошло, прощание в аэропорту, зачем ты вообще приехал, какого черта тебе понадобилось его провожать, и как он смел просить, мальчишка, мальчишка…»  
  
Северус путается в длинных полах пальто, едва не сбивает с ног какого-то почтенного отца семейства с объемным чемоданом и, наконец, видит Гарри.  
  
– Северус! – кричит он, подняв руку. Широкий рукав невообразимого клетчатого пальто задирается, оголив хрупкое запястье. Северус напускает на себя самый важный вид, а Гарри радостно улыбается, не сводя с него глаз. Он смотрит слишком пристально, и эта его просьба… приехать в аэропорт… совсем неуместна. В конце концов, они не друзья, даже не знакомые. Они всего лишь танцевали вместе. У них была одна прогулка по Москве. Они успели перекинуться всего лишь парой слов на коротком, сумбурном праздновании премьеры. Шампанское открыли прямо за кулисами, шипучая пена окатила пальцы, Гарри дрожал, и Ральф все тряс его за плечи, повторяя что-то высоким взволнованным голосом. Северус не слушал, он был оглушен всем сразу: мощью получившегося выступления, грохотом успеха, осознанием того, что это произошло. Его последнее выступление. Его настоящий триумф.  
  
Цветы пришлось оставить в раздевалке, да и куда их тащить – в самолет? Они улетели тем же вечером. А через пару дней Гарри позвонил – откуда, как, кто дал ему номер? – и оставил на автоответчике длинное путаное послание, из которого Северус понял: Гарри уезжает. В Германию. Надолго. Возможно, навсегда. Ральф решил, что созрел для того, чтобы создать свой театр. Настоящий театр современного танца. И он зовет с собой Гарри в качестве главного танцора театра.  
  
– Поздравляю, – пробормотал Северус автоответчику. А взволнованный голос Гарри продолжил: «Я улетаю чуть позже. Надо закончить дела дома, объяснить все родным. Приезжай меня проводить, а? Если… если ты хочешь».  
  
Он назвал дату и время.  
  
И Северус приехал.  
  
Теперь он стоит и смотрит на Гарри и понимает, что никак, никак не выдержит заданной линии поведения – не сможет изображать нейтральную вежливость, не сможет притвориться, что приехал сюда лишь оттого, что у него не было никаких планов на этот день.  
  
Да и как тут притворяться, когда Гарри улыбается и радуется так открыто, смотрит своими невероятными зелеными глазами и на лице у него выражение ребенка, прижавшего к груди рождественский подарок.  
  
Северус и сам не понимает, как его руки оказываются на груди у Гарри, стягивая полы пальто и застегивая крупные пуговицы.  
  
– Где ты его взял? – ворчит Северус, а Гарри пожимает плечами, становясь ближе, позволяя Северусу застегивать пуговицы, одну за другой. Пальто слишком большое, в зеленую клетку, совершенно нелепое. Из кармана опасно торчит белый прямоугольник авиабилета. – Выпадет, – приподнимает бровь Северус, взглядом показывая на билет. Гарри небрежно запихивает его поглубже в карман.  
  
– Ага, – говорит он, продолжая разглядывать Северуса, как восьмое чудо света.  
  
От этого взгляда, от выражения неописуемого восторга на лице Гарри Северусу не по себе. Ему приходится напомнить себе, что Гарри сегодня улетает.  
  
Улетает навсегда.  
  
– Ты приехал, – говорит Гарри. Будто он не ждал. Будто думал, что Северус не помчится по первому зову, предварительно восемь раз прослушав автоответчик, чтобы удостовериться, что правильно понял: Гарри хочет, чтобы Северус его проводил, и все равно сомневаясь по дороге: быть может, Гарри позвонил ему по ошибке, а это сообщение предназначается кому-то другому, одному из «мальчиков», его другу?  
  
– Ты молодец, – произносит Северус серьезно. Он знает, что Гарри не нуждается в этих словах, он и сам знает, но не может не сказать этого вслух. – Ты заслужил это. Ты очень талантливый. Впереди…  
  
– Большое будущее, я знаю, – смеется Гарри, наконец отводя взгляд. Вот теперь Северусу становится легче. Легче, когда можно смотреть на что-то другое, не в глаза. Он, опомнившись, отдергивает руки от шершавого клетчатого материала, который неосознанно поглаживал, – со стороны могло показаться, будто он поглаживает грудь Гарри.  
  
Они стоят в молчании. Мимо них идет непрерывный поток пассажиров и провожающих, в гомон голосов вплетаются трели мобильных телефонов и гулкие объявления диспетчера.  
  
Они стоят рядом, не зная, что сказать. Северус смотрит на чемодан Гарри. Слишком маленький, несуразный, со сломанной ручкой. Внешний карман оттопыривается. На замок прицеплен брелок – миниатюрная матрешка, которую Гарри успел каким-то образом купить.  
  
Молчание становится неловким, и Северус тоскливо думает: «Скорее бы объявили его рейс». Ему больно, хоть это и глупо, – они совсем незнакомы, они почти ничего друг о друге не знают, и вместе с тем они ближе, чем все эти пассажиры с их провожающими. Они танцевали вместе. Они репетировали вместе. Они стояли на сцене, не зная, вызовут на бис или освистают.  
  
Дебют Гарри. Последнее выступление Северуса.  
  
Они танцевали вместе. Все равно что войну прошли. Такое не исчезает бесследно.  
  
Гарри держал его за руку.  
  
Гарри целовал его.  
  
Гарри целует его сейчас.  
  
Быстро, неуклюже, губы Гарри сухие и робкие, а дыхание – горячее, и Северус закрывает глаза.  
  
Когда открывает, Гарри уже спешит на посадку, расталкивая людей. Чемодан едет за ним с грохотом, подскакивая с одного боку, где заело колесико.  
  
Северус смотрит вслед, пока яркая сиреневая шапка Гарри не скрывается из виду, загороженная лицами и затылками других людей.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Северус идет по улице мимо ярких, мигающих огоньками витрин. В легком пакете несколько пачек чая, зеленый, черный и с лимонным ароматизатором, упаковка сухого молока, хлеб и тюбик зубной пасты с мятой.  
  
Снега слишком мало, и к Рождеству, пожалуй, больше не выпадет. На круглом люке греется толстый голубь, выпятив серо-голубую грудь. Северус идет мимо витрины с игрушками, уныло размышляя, стоит ли покупать елку в пустую неуютную квартиру или меланхолия усугубится от ее присутствия? Северус с содроганием думает о возвращении домой. Он подолгу гуляет, каждый день находя себе повод выйти из дома. Он запрещает себе думать о театре, но ноги сами несут его в ту сторону.  
  
Когда он уходил, Берт сказал ему: «Ты либо предан театру, либо предан им». Берт неплохой парень, но слишком любит драматизировать. Неизвестно, хотел он этими словами утешить Северуса, по-тихому уволенного, шагающего теперь к выходу в гордом одиночестве, или упрекнул, а может, и вовсе просто высказал свою мысль вслух.  
  
Северус ушел с гордо поднятой головой. Он решил для себя, что ни о чем не жалеет. Эта поездка – его последние гастроли – останется в памяти навсегда. Это был лучший способ покинуть сцену, лучший из всех, какие только можно себе представить.  
  
Северус видел человека, которого взяли педагогом вместо него. Они не были знакомы, но Северус слышал его фамилию пару раз. Северус запретил себе думать о нем как о сопернике. Он напомнил себе, что все равно терпеть не может детей и ему вечно не хватает терпения. Из него бы вышел никудышный учитель.  
  
Северус держался до последнего. Проводил Гарри. Убрался в квартире. Разобрался со счетами и всей корреспонденцией, которая скопилась за месяц.  
  
Но чем ближе было Рождество, тем тяжелее становилось на душе. В сочельник он вышел из дома и пошел куда глаза глядят. Гулял до позднего вечера, пока совсем не окоченел – было не так уж холодно, по крайней мере если сравнить с московским морозом, но тонкое пальто совсем не грело.  
  
И вот теперь он зашел в магазин, до последнего оттягивая неприятный момент возвращения, и шагает к подъезду.  
  
Взбежав по лестнице, он открывает дверь, придержав ее для пожилой соседки с собакой на тонком поводке, после входит в холл – шаги звучат глухо, отражаясь в округлом потолке. На мгновение задерживается у почтовых ящиков, привычно окинув взглядом соседские и после уставившись на свой.  
  
Открывает ящик.  
  
Достает открытку. Почтовую открытку, с блестками и выпуклыми буквами: «Merry Christmas!». На открытке – старинные елочные игрушки, всадники с тонкими игрушечными саблями, хрустальные снежинки, солдатики и барышни в пышных юбках, а в самом центре – деревянный щелкунчик.  
  
Северус проводит пальцем по надписи, блестки осыпаются, пристают к коже.  
  
Переворачивает открытку и смотрит на кривой торопливый почерк.  
  
 _«С Рождеством, Северус! Готовь балетки. Ральф ставит первый спектакль в своем новом театре… И угадай, кто снова играет главные роли?  
  
Ты и я. Северус, ты и я!!!  
  
Я очень надеюсь скоро тебя увидеть.  
  
 ~~Твой~~ Жду встречи, Гарри»_.  
  
Северус улыбается, перечитывает еще раз.  
  
Улыбается еще шире. Бросает пакет на пол, садится прямо на ступени и перечитывает открытку в третий раз.  
  
Пара фактов о счастье: иногда приходится его подождать, но оно обязательно приходит. И частенько прячется в почтовом ящике.  
  
Твоем, а не соседском.


End file.
